Lips of an Angel
by Cosmic Daeva
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are destined to be great Whitelighters, but only a handful of Hunters have ever been Whitelighters. Now they must accept the help of their own Whitelighter in order to do what they need in order to save people. *Title subject to change* Starts Season 1 onward.
1. Chapter 1

Lips of an Angel

Chapter One- Face of an Angel

Lawrence, Kansas

22 years ago

Mary Winchester carried her small son, Dean into the nursery, "Let's say good night to your brother."

"'Night Sam." Dean leaned over and kissed Sammy's forehead.

Mary smiled at both her sons and kissed Sam. "Good night, love."

"Hey Dean."

Dean turned, "Daddy!" He ran over to John.

"Hey, buddy." John scooped Dean in a hug. "So do you think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Dean shook his head, laughing, "No, Daddy."

John laughed. "No?!" He said in mock-surprised.

"You got him?" Mary asked.

"I got 'im." John confirmed. He hugged Dean closer and leaned over to Sam, "Sweet dreams, Sam."

It was later that night when Mary woke up to strange noises coming from the baby monitor, "John," she said half-awake, she turned on the light on her nightstand. "John?"

She walked to Sam's room, "John? Is he hungry?"

He turned is head, "Shh."

"All right." She headed back down the hallway, when she saw the light by the stairs flicker, she frowned then tapped the light until it steadied.

As more lights flickered from down stairs; Mary went to investigate. She saw John had fallen asleep watching a war movie. Her eyes widened and she ran into Sammy's room.

"Sammy! Sammy!" She ran into the room and stopped short.

SPN

It was her scream that woke John up, "Mary?" it took him a second to realize that she had screamed, "Mary!" he ran upstairs. John busted through the nursery doors.

"Mary?" John said quietly by as he entered the nursery,

Sam's room was empty, except for the infant gurgling in his crib.

"Sammy, you okay?" John looked into the crib.

Something dripped by Sammy, John frowned and touched it, then two more drops dripped on John's hand… John looked up.

Mary.

Mary was sprawled across the ceiling, an angry red line across her stomach and her nightgown wet with her blood.

"NO! Mary!" John dropped to his knees.

Mary burst into flames, as the fire spread across the ceiling, and John could only watch in horror.

Then something amazingly ordinary happened.

Sam started to cry. John leaped into action he grabbed Sam and rushed out of the burning room.

"Daddy?" Dean asked, he had been woken up by his mother's scream.

John thrust Sam into his brother's arms, "Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!"

Dean, with his brother in his hand, ran with all the might that a four year old could muster.

John turned back to the burning nursery, "Mary!"

As he opened the door to the nursery, a fireball coughed and John couldn't see Mary, "No!"

SPN

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean said holding Sam. He looked at Sam's window as he watched it light up with gold, like in his picture books his mom read to him.

Just as he was about to look down at Sam again he was picked up by John, who carried both his sons away from danger. As the fire exploded Sam's nursery and started to burn the rest of the house.

Joh ran outside, grabbing his sons away from danger, and carried them both away.

SPN

As the officer held the neighbors out, and firefighters tried to wash the fire out, but there was no point. Mary was dead and the fire was blazing hotter than ever.

Across the street; John, with Sam and his arms, and Dean sat on the hood of the impala as they watched their home and Mary burn to the ground.

No one even saw the young woman sandy brown hair show up in a swirl of white orbs.

SPN

Stanford University[4]

Present Day

"Sam! We're going to be late. Get a move on would you?" Jess called while putting the final touches on her sexy-nurse costume.

"We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago." Jess said as she walked over to the door, "Sam! You coming or what?"

Sam poked his head around the corner, wearing jeans, a shirt, an over shirt and a jacket. "Do I have to?" he said sheepishly.

"Yes! It'll be fun."

Sam walked into the room. "Where's your costume?" Jess asked.

Sam laughed and ducked his head to go under the door, "You know how I feel about Halloween."

SPN

The bar was decorated for Halloween (including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that said "GET NAKED") and _everyone_ was in costume.

Jess and Luis raised their respective glasses, "Here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory." Jess said.

"All right, all right, it's not that big a deal." Sam smiled.

He, Jess, and Luis clinked glasses.

"Yeah, he acts all humble. But he scored a one seventy-four."

Luis drank his shot and grimaced. Sam did the same without the grimace.

"Is that good?"

"Scary good." Jess drank her shot.

"So there you go, you're a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want."

"Actually, I got an interview here, Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year."

"Hey," Jess nudged him, "It's gonna go great."

"It better."

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" Luis asked.

"They don't know."

"No, I would be gloating! Why not?" Luis demanded.

"We're not exactly the Brady's" Sam said.

"And we're not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?"

"No," Sam and Jess spoke in uniform.

"Whatever, there's a cute brunette checking me out." Luis said and went over to meet the sandy haired brunette at the bar.

Jess turned to Sam, "Seriously, though. I am proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday. And you're going to get that full ride. I know it."

"What would I do without you?"

"Oh I don't know… Crash and burn." Jess smiled and pulled Sam in for a kiss.

SPN

The small sound of a window opening woke Sam up. Completely alert Sam left the bedroom and looked around the apartment. The window was open, it had been closed earlier. Hadn't it? Then footsteps. Sam saw the silhouette of a man and heard clinking of beads in the door way. Sam moved to the other end of the apartment and waited. The man entered the room, Sam lunged forward and grabbed the man. The intruder knocked Sam's arm away and aimed to strike at Sam, who ducked. Sam shoved and kicked the intruder. But the man blocked this and Sam was left to shove him. The man shoved Sam back, and pining him to the floor. One hand on Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist.

"Whoa, easy tiger."

"Dean?" Sam breathed.

Dean laughed.

"You scared the crap out of me."

"That's 'cause you're out of practice."

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back and rolling Dean back onto the floor.

"Or not." Dean amended. "Get off me."

Sam rolled to his feet and pulled Dean up.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a beer." Dean said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"We gotta talk." Dean said.

"I have a phone."

"If I'd called, would you have picked up?"

Jess turned the light on, reveling her in very short shorts and a cropped Smurf shirt.

"Sam?" Jess asked sleepily.

Sam and Dean tuned their heads in unison, "Jess. Hey. Uh, Dean… this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Dean looked at her like she'd just popped out of a cake, wearing nothing but frosting.

"Wait… your brother Dean?" Jess asked, she sounded totally alert now, turned to Sam and then back to Dean, and smiled at him.

Sam nodded once. And Dean grinned and moved closer to her.

"You know," Dean said, shit-eating grin getting bigger, "I love the Smurfs. I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

Jess stepped back, "Just let me put something on."

"No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously."

Dean went back over to Sam without taking his eyes off Jess. While Sam watched him, his expression stony.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, nice meeting you."

"No." Sam said quickly. He walked over to Jess and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

Dean clicked his tongue, "Okay." Dean looked at his brother zeroing in on his face, "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back sooner or later.

Dean licked his lips, "Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Jess glanced up at her boyfriend, "Jess," Sam swallowed. "We have to go outside."

SPN

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam said zipping up his hoodie.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." Dean said.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Sam insisted. As Dean started down the stairs.

Dean stopped and turned around, Sam did too. "Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not."

"No, I'm not."

"Why not."

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam said.

"Come _on_. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean said.

Dean started back down the stairs again, "Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

That stopped Dean, "Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was _nine_! He was supposed to say, 'Don't be afraid of the dark.'"

"' _Don't be afraid of the dark_?' Are you fucking kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there!"

"Yeah, I know, but still. The _way_ we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her," Dean glanced outside, "We still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"We save a hell of a lot of people doing it, too." Dean said.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked.

Dean set his jaw and rolled his eyes.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

They crossed the parking lot to the Impala, "So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"Not normal, safe." Sam said.

"And that's why you ran away." Dean said.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing. Staying gone."

"Yeah, well. Dad's in real trouble now. If he's not dead already. I can _feel_ it."

Sam said nothing.

"I can't do it alone, Sam."

"Yes, you can." Sam said.

Dean looked down, then back up, "Yeah, well I don't want to."

Sam sighed. "What was he hunting?"

SPN

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala then he propped open the secret compartment with a shot gun and dug through the cluttered ammo. "All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig. This voodoo thing, down in Orleans," Dean said.

"Dad let you do on a hunting trip by _yourself_?"

"Dude, I'm twenty six. Here it is." Dean pulled some papers out of a folder. "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy vanished. They found his car. Completely MIA." Dean said as he handed the papers to Sam.

"Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it had a man's picture, captioned Andrew Carey MISSING." Sam read it and looked up. "So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah, here's another on in April," Sam flipped through the other papers. "Another on in December 'o-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety two, ten of them over the past twenty years.

Dean took back the papers from Sam and placed them back in the folder which he put back in the car.

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." Dean pulled another bag out from the arsenal, "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday." He grabbed a handheld tape recorder and pressed play.

Sam heard the staticky and the single was clearly breaking up. "Dean… something big is starting to happen… I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may… Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." John said.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam said.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?"

Sam shook his head.

"So I slowed the message down, I rain it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.

The brothers heard a woman's voice, "I can never go home."

"Never go home." Sam repeated.

Dean nodded once, the dropped the recorder into the trunk and closed the trunk. "You know, in two years I never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

"Alright. I'll go. I'll help you find him."

Dean nodded.

"But I have to be back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam turned to go back to his apartment.

"What's happening on Monday?"

"I have an interview."

"What? A job interview? Skip it."

"It's a… law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean smirked.

"So we go a deal or not?" Sam said.

SPN

"Wait, you're taking off?" Jess said as she watched Sam pack a duffel bag. He slid a hook shaped knife inside it when she wasn't looking. "Is this about your dad? Is he alright?"

"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama." Sam said.

"You're brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip." Jess said. She sat on the bed, Sam rummaged through one of the drawers and puts a couple of shirts in the duffel.

"Yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him. I'm just going to bring him back."

"What about your interview?" Jess looked at him.

"I'll make the interview, this is only for a couple days." Sam said. He went to his bedside table to get his wallet; Jess followed.

"Sam, I mean it, please."

Sam stopped midway and turned.

"Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?"

Sam chuckled; "I'm fine."

"It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal."

"Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise." Sam kissed her and left.

"At least tell me where you're going." Jess called after him.

SPN

CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY

Jericho, California

"Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. ...Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass." Troy said. His car radio began to whine, and he looked over to see a beautiful woman in a white dress on side of the road.

"Hey, Amy let me call you back." Troy pulled up next to the woman, "Car trouble or something."

She looked at him, "Take me home?" She empathized.

"Sure, get in." He said almost eagerly.

She climbed in his car.

"So," he tried turning off the radio to no avail, "Where do you live?"

"At the end of Breckenridge Road." She said huskily.

Troy nodded. "You coming from a Halloween party or something."

He looked over at her, especially her low cut dress. He looked back on the road laughing nervously.

"A girl like you shouldn't really be out her all alone."

She looked at him seductively, and pulled her skirt up over her thigh. "I'm not alone, I'm with you."

Troy looked down at her thigh, then back at the road. She took his chin and slid her finger across his cheek and turn his face toward hers. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Troy gulped and nodded, his eye's stuck on her cleavage. "Uh huh." His mouth hung open.

"Will you… come home with me?" She licked her lips.

"Hell yeah." He said.

SPN

They pulled up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road, she stared at the house sadly.

"Come on. You don't live here." Troy nudged her.

"I can… never go home." She said.

"What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?" he turned to her only to find her gone. He checked the back seat to find it empty as well. He got out of the car nervously. "That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?" he got out of the car and went into the house,

"Hello? Hello?" He called. As he walked to the house. He stepped on to a frame just outside the front door. He bent down and picked it up, he saw a picture of the woman and two children.

He peered through a hole in the screen door. He jumped back when a bat flew through the hole; and ran to his car.

He sped down the road, he looked behind him- no one was there. He felt a little bad about leaving her but there wasn't much he could do about it. He turned around again and saw her and began yelled. As he yelled his car plowed through the 'bridge closed' sign. He looked back at the road and slammed on his breaks.

SPN

Sam was sitting shotgun looking through the box of tapes.

"Hey! " Dean called, Sam furrowed his brow and looked up at his brother. "You want breakfast?" Dean began to pump gas.

"No, thanks. How did you pay for that stuff anyway?" Sam looked down at the cassettes, then back up at his brother, "You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." He put the nozzle back on the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean said getting into the car and threw the chips and soda in Sam's lap. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean closed the door.

"Sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" Dean started up the car.

"Well, for one they're cassettes." Sam said, "And two Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Dean took the Metallica tape from Sam. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Well, house rules, Sammy." Dean popped the tape in the player, "Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay?"

Dean turned up the volume on the dial. "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." He yelled as he drove off.

"Thank you," Sam closed his cellphone. "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue, that's something, I guess."

Dean glanced over at Sam, then back at the road, then at the bridge ahead of them, he slowed the car down when he saw the two police cars and several officers.

"Check it out." Dean said. He turned the car off and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a box of fake ID's. He picked one out and grinned at Sam, "Let's go." He got out of the car.

He went over to the cops who were leaning over the railing to yell down to the two men in wetsuits.

"You guys find anything?" The Deputy yelled.

"No! Nothing."

"No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean, Jaffe." Deputy Hein said.

Sam followed Dean out of the car and they both walked towards the cops.

"So… Troy is dating Amy, isn't he?"

"Yeah." He kicked the floor.

"How's Amy doing?" Jaffe asked.

"She's been putting up missing posters downtown."

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean interrupted.

Deputy Jaffe looked Dean up and down and straightened up. "Who are you?"

Dean flashed his badge, "Federal Marshals."

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" Hein said.

Dean chuckled, "That's mighty kind of you." He went over to the bloody car, "You did just have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that too." Jaffe said.

"So you know this victim?" Sam said.

Jaffe nodded. "Yeah, he's dating my daughter, Amy."

Dean circled the car, "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"Not as far as we can tell." Jaffe said. Dean circled back around to Sam.

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked moving closer to Dean.

"Honestly," Jaffe scratched his head, "We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring? We can't figure it out."

"Well, that's exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean grunted as Sam stomped on his foot.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said. "Gentlemen." Sam began to walk away with Dean at his heals.

Jaffe turned to a sandy-haired woman and began talking, Dean then smacked Sam on the head.

Ow! What was that for?" Sam questioned.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?"

"Why'd you have to talk to the police like that?"

"Oh, come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean said tapping Sam on his shoulder.

Sam cleared his throat and nodded over Dean's shoulder, Dean turned. "Can I help you boys?" the Sheriff asked.

"No sir, we're just leaving." Dean said.

A couple FBI agents walked past Dean and he nodded to each of them, "Mulder. Scully."

The sheriff narrowed his eyes as he watch the boys leave.

SPN

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean said.

Sam turned to look at the young woman tacking up posters that read 'Missing Troy Squire'.

"Yeah." Sam said as he and Dean walked up to her.

"You must be Amy." Dean said."

"Yeah…" she hesitated.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy."

"He-he never mentioned you to me." Amy said crossing her arms, she walked away from them pasting more posters on the walls.

Sam and Dean quickly followed her. "Well, that's Troy, I guess." Dean said, "We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

"We're looking for him too and we're kinda asking around." Sam looked into her eyes as one of Amy's friend put her arm around Amy.

"Hey are you okay?" Her friend asked.

"Yeah," Amy rubbed her eyes.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked.

SPN

The four of them sat in a booth, Dean and Sam opposite Amy and her friend. Dean even had his arm over the back of Sam's chair.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and... he never did." She said tearfully.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary." Sam asked.

Amy shook her head, "No… n-n-nothing I can remember." She said tearfully.

"I like your necklace…" Sam said. He was never good with crying women.

Amy looked down at the pendant- a pentagram in a circle. She sniffed, "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents," She laughed lightly, "with all the devil stuff."

Sam laughed a little and looked down for a moment. "Actually, it means the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I-I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean moved his arm off Sam's chair and leaned forward, "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…"

Amy and her friend shared a look.

"What is it?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's just… I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Amy's friend said.

"What do they talk about?" Sam and Dean said in unison.

"It's kind of this local legend. So this one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like, decades ago." Dean nodded while she talked. "Well, supposedly… she's still out there." Sam nodded, "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up… they disappear forever."

Sam looked at Dean who looked back at his brother, "Library."

SPN

Dean sat in front of the digitalized newspaper archived and typed in 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' in the search box and clicked 'go'. When nothing showed up he replaced it to 'Female Murder Centennial Highway' while Sam sat next to him watching.

"Let me try." Sam said, moving to take the keyboard.

Dean smacked his hand away, "I got it."

Sam shoved Dean's chair out of the way. "Dude!" Dean grumbled and hit Sam on the shoulder. "You're such a control freak."

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam intoned.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." Sam replaced 'murder' with 'suicide' and found only one result. 'Suicide on Centennial'.

Sam glanced at Dean with an I-told-you-so-glare. He opened the article.

' _A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide,"_ Sam read then out loud, "This was in 1981. Constance Welch, twenty four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam said after a beat.

"What?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch." Sam read.

Dean squinted, "The bridge look familiar to you?"

SPN

SYLVANIA BRIDGE

Sam and Dean walked along the bridge, and stopped to lean on the railing looked down at the river.

"So this is where Constance took a swan dive?"

"So you think dad would have been here?"

Sam looked over at Dean who shrugged, "Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

"Okay, so now what?"

As they were talking they didn't notice the sandy haired woman who'd appeared in a swirl of white orbs.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean said.

The woman watched the two brothers talk. They had been calling every couple of hours, every day, for the past twenty two years. With any other charge she would have been a nanny, or a plumber, or even a dog walker; but no these charges of hers, the Winchester brothers, were destined to be great Whitelighters, she just had to make sure they stayed the course.

Sam stopped, she held her breath, "Dean, I told you, I've gotta get by Monday."

"Monday?" Dean scowled, "Oh, right. The interview."

"Yeah." Sam said

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam said.

The Whitelighter watched as they argued on the bridge.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

Sam stepped closer to Dean, "No, and she's never going to know." Sam insisted.

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean growled. He turned around and kept walking.

"And who's that?" Sam demanded following his brother.

"You're one of us."

"No." Sam stood his ground. "I'm not like you. _This_ is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility to-"

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him against the railing of the bridge. Dean stuck his face in Sam's, "Don't talk about her like that?"

The Whitelighter jumped as Sam's body pinged against the side of the bridge.

Dean released Sam and walked away, in the distance he saw Constance standing at the edge of the bridge.

"Sam…"

Sam went over to Dean; Constance's form flickered as she looked over at them, then she walked off the edge of the bridge. The brothers ran to the railing and looked over.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

Behind them, the Impala's engine started and its headlights flashed on. Sam and Dean turned to look.

"What the-" Dean said checking his pockets.

"Who's driving your car?"

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and jiggled them. Sam glanced at Dean's keys. Just as he looked back at the car it jerked forward.

"Dean?" Sam said pushing his brother forward, "Go! Go!"

The car gained speed going faster and faster than the brothers as they were forced to dive over the railing.

SPN

SYLVANIA BRIDGE

The Whitelighter leapt into action; she orbed first to Sam, grabbed him and then placed them on the edge of the bridge- she would have placed him on the bridge but her other charge – Dean – needed her. Once Sam had a secure handle on the edge of the bridge. She orbed to Dean and caught him just before he hit the ground. She held him for a second, orbed him away from the rocks he was sure to land on and moved him closer to the side of river then dropped him in the muddy bank. If she had been any later he would have been as flat as a pancake and as bloody as a gutted fish.

When Sam realized he was safely on the edge of the bridge; he pulled himself up and looked around for his brother. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a swarm of white orbs. He quickly blinked and looked only to find nothing.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam called out urgently.

Below close to the water Dean stood up. He was wet, muddy, and slightly dizzy (although he wasn't sure why he was dizzy… he fell he didn't spin around before jumping off), "What?" He panted.

"You okay?"

Dean flashed a grin and an A-OK sign, "I'm super."

Sam laughed, relieved.

Dean flashed an a-okay sign.

SPN

Dean slammed the down the trunk of his car and leaned on the hood.

"Your car all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick," he said getting angry, "WHAT A BITCH!" He cursed loudly.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam settled on the hood next to Dean.

Dean threw his arms up in frustration, and flicked mud of his hands.

"Dude, you smell like toilet."

Dean looked down at his muddy self.

SPN

MOTEL

"One room, please." Dean tossed his card onto the desk. He stood at motel check-in; with Sam right behind him.

The clerk picked up the card and read the name, "You guys having a reunion or something?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came in and brought out a room for the whole month.

Dean looked at Sam.

SPN

JOHN'S ROOM

She had orbed in John's room after she helped her other charges. She was taking notes on what he had pinned on the walls. She had been doing this ever since John had started hunting. She'd help out all she could and take care of the more dangerous monsters they had been hunting. She'd get information from the Elders and leave the easy stuff to the Winchesters. Especially when they first started out. She had been with a Charge in crisis all night and hadn't been able to get all of John information in time.

Her back had been to the door when it swung open. Sam was putting his picks away; his head down. And Dean was standing with his back to the door innocently… as innocent as a lookout to a crime could be…

"Who are you?"

The Whitelighter turned around in surprise. "You're not supposed to be here."

Sam reached out and grabbed Dean by the shoulder and yanked him inside.

"Who the fuck is she?" Dean said slamming the door shut behind them.

They looked at the girl and the room. Every vertical surface had papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. The books on the desk were open and any empty space was covered by assorted junk on the floor and bed. They looked at her, she had a pencil and pad of paper in her hands and she looked as surprised as the brothers.

"I have to go." She said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean demanded.

"Just calm down…" She said like she had done this a million times before. She slid a hand into her pocket and pulled out a small drawstring bag.

"What the hell are you doing‽" Dean stepped forward threateningly.

"Nothing at all." She opened the bag and put her hand inside, while keeping her eyes trained on the Winchester brothers.

"Stop that right now!" Dean grabbed her wrist and held it up.

Her hand was full of white dust.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded for the third time.

"Okay, I'll tell you." She flicked open her hand and the dust went straight into Dean's face.

He stood dazed as she orbed in front of Sam and flicked some into his face too. And before they could catch another glimpse of her she orbed out.

"Whoa." Sam muttered.

Dean turned on the lamp by the bed and picked up a half-eaten hamburger sitting on the nightstand. Sam stepped over a line of salt on the floor while Dean sniffed the burger and recoiled.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least."

Sam bent down to examine the salt line on the floor. "Salt, cats-eye shells… he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

Dean looked at the papers covering one of the walls.

"What have you got over there?" Sam asked.

"Centennial Highway victims."

Sam nodded.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs-" Dean said as Sam crossed the room to look at the victims, "ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Sam examined the papers taped to the other walls. One of the posters (a printout of the Jericho Herald article about Constance Welch's suicide) had a note attached to it- "Woman in White". Sam turned on a lamp, "Dad figured it out."

Dean turned to look, "What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

Dean looked back at the photos of Constance's victims; "You sly dogs." Dean turned back to Sam, "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness."

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." Dean crossed over to Sam, "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"Not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam tapped the picture of Joseph Welch. "If he's still alive."

Sam went to look at one of the other posters hanging on the wall. Dean looked closer at the picture below the Herald article- a woman in the white dress.

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean walked to the bathroom.

"Hey, Dean?"

Dean stopped and turned back.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." Sam said.

Dean held up a hand, "No chick-flick moments."

Sam laughed and nodded, "All right, Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam laughed again as Dean disappeared to the bathroom. When Sam turned his head to the rosary hanging on the mirror stuck to the mirror frame- a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to Dean in a baseball cap and a baby Sam on John's lap. Sam plucked the photo off the mirror and held it up, smiling sadly.

SPN

MOTEL

Sam paced, he'd been debating on calling Jess all day. He intentionally didn't answer the phone when she called and now all he wanted to do was here her voice. He sat on the bed and pressed play.

"Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night," Sam smiled, Jess always rambled on voicemail.

Dean came out of the bathroom clean again, grabbed his jacket, he shrugged it on one shoulder as he crossed the room.

"Hey, man. I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No," Sam said trying to listen to Jess ramble about the cookies that would be ready for him ("I'll add extra chocolate chips and some peanut butter chips- what about frosting on top? Or would that be too much? Oh, how about peanut butter cookies with chocolate chips?")

"Aframian's buying." Dean enticed.

Sam shook his head. ("I'll arrange the chocolate chips in a smiley face.") "Mm-mm."

SPN

PARKING LOT

Dean left the motel as he put his jacket on he saw the police car, where the motel clerk was talking to Deputy Jaffe and Deputy Hein, it was when he pointed to Dean than Dean turned around and called Sam.

SPN

MOTEL ROOM

Sam sat on the bed, still listening to the message.

"So come home soon, okay? I love you." Jess said just as the message ended Sam's phone beeped.

"What?"

"Dude, five-oh, take off."

Sam stood up. "What about you?"

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad." Dean hung up the phone."

SPN

Dean hung up the phone quickly, turned, and grinned as the Deputies when they approached.

"Problem, officers?" Dean said still grinning.

"Where's your partner?" Jaffe demanded.

"Partner? What, what partner?" Dean said innocently.

Jaffe glanced over his shoulder and jerked his thumb towards the motel room. Dean fidgeted as Hein went to the room.

Inside the motel Sam saw Hein approaching and darted away from the window.

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

Dean thought for a second, "My boobs." He grinned.

He was still grinning as Hein slammed him over the hood of the cop car and cuffed him.

"You have the right to remain silent-" Jaffe Mirandized.

SPN

SHERIFF'S OFFICE

Sheriff Pierce entered the room, carrying a box. He set the box on the table and went to face Dean.

"So you want to give us your real name?"

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent."

"I'm not sure you realize just ow much trouble you're in here." The Sheriff said.

"We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?"

"You got the faces of ten missing persons tapped to your wall." Dean looked away from the Sheriff, "Along with a whole lot of Satanic Mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three."

"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean…" The Sheriff tossed a brown leather journal on the table, "This his?"

Dean stared at it. Sheriff Pierce sat on the edge of the table, he flipped through the journal; past the newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures.

"I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out- I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy."

Dean leaned forward.

"But I found this too." Hein opened the journal and flipped it over.

Dean was left staring at a page that read DEAN 35-111 circled, with nothing else on that page.

"Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means."

Dean stared down at the page.

SPN

WELCH HOUSE

Sam knocked on the door. It's only attraction, chain-link covering grimy glass window. When Joseph Welch opened the door Sam straightened.

"Hi, are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

SPN

Sam and Joseph walked down the junk-filled driveway, Joseph was studying the photo Sam found on John's motel room mirror.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." Joseph handed the photo back to Sam. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right. We're working on a story together."

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"

"About your wife; Constance?"

"He asked me where she was buried." Joseph scratched the back of his head.

"And where is that again?"

"What, I gotta go through this twice?" Joseph growled.

"It's fact-checking. If you don't mind."

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge." Joseph's eye's started to water.

"And why did you move?"

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

Sam stopped walking. Joseph stopped too.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known.

"So you had a happy marriage?"

Joseph hesitated. "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." Sam said.

Sam turned towards the Impala and Joseph walked back to his house. Sam waited a moment, then looked back at Joseph.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?"

Joseph turned around. "A what?"

"A woman in white. Or sometimes a weeping woman?"

Joseph just looked at Sam saying nothing.

"It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." Sam began walking toward Joseph. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women." Sam stopped in front of Joseph, "You understand. But all share the same story."

"Boy I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph tried to walk away, but Sam still followed.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them."

Joseph stopped.

"And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children."

Joseph turned around.

"Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again."

"You think… you think that has something to do with… Constance? You smartass!" Joseph growled.

"You tell me." Sam said.

"I mean, maybe… maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, _Constance_ , she _never_ would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out here! And you don't come back!" Joseph face shook with a mixture of rage and grief. He stared at Sam for a long second and turned away.

SPN

SHERIFF'S OFFICE

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo." Dean said for the millionth time.

"We gonna do this all night long." Pierce tapped the journal page when a deputy leaned in the room.

"Uh, sir. We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

The sheriff looked at Dean, "You have to go to the bathroom?"

"No." Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"Good." The Sheriff handcuffed Dean to the table and left.

Dean took the paperclip poking out of the journal. Dean, now free, watched through the barred windows as the Sheriff and Deputy drove out of sight. He grabbed John's notebook and left the station through the fire escape.

SPN

HIGHWAY

Sam was driving the Impala when Dean called.

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal."

"You're welcome." Sam grinned.

"Listen, we gotta talk." Dean said.

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

"I just can't figure it out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam said.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What?" How do you know?"

"I've got his journal." Dean said.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing?"

"Yeah, well, he did this time." Dean said annoyed.

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates? Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet." Dean said.

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam checked his mirror, looked back at the road, and slammed on the brakes, his phone fell.

Constance appeared on the road in front of him.

"Sam? Sam!" A tinny Dean yelled.

Sam's heart was pounding; Constance was sitting in the back seat. She looked at him dully. "Take me home."

SPN

HIGHWAY

"Take me home." Constance said again.

"No."

Constance glared at Sam and the doors locked. Sam turned in a panic and began pulling at the door. The gas pedal pressed down on itself and the car lurked forward. Sam grabbed the wheel and tried to steer but Constance had control of that too. Sam turned back to the door and tried to get it open.

OUTSIDE HARRY'S BAR

PHONE BOOTH

"Sam? Sam!" Dean yelled into the phone.

"We need to talk."

Dean turned with his knife drawn (his hand inching closer to the shot gun he had strapped to his leg-stupid cops forgot to pat him down after cuffing him), he lowered the knife when he saw her. She stood there completely indifferent to the fact that he just turned a knife on her.

She pulled him out of the phone booth, "You need to come with me."

"Whoa. Whoa who the hell are you?" Dean pushed her hand off of his coat.

She turned on him, "Listen to me, your brother is in danger and I know you want to be there."

"What are you talking about? Where is Sam?" Dean demanded.

"He's with her- he's with Constance." She said.

"That bitch! I'm going to kill her." Dean growled.

"Okay." The girl said hurriedly, "Let's go."

"Who are you?"

"Good point. I'll tell you later." She grabbed his arm again and orbed.

SPN

BRECKENRIDGE ROAD

The car slowed to a stop in front, first the lights turned off and then the engine.

"Don't do this?"

Constance's form flickered. "I can never go home." She said sadly.

"You're scared to go home." Sam realized.

He looked back at Constance only to find she wasn't there. He glanced around the car and saw her in the passenger seat. She climbed onto his lap. Shoving him back against seat. Sam struggled against her and the seat.

"Hold me. I'm so cold." She looked at him sadly.

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!"

"You will be." She said in the same lonely sigh. "Just hold me." She kissed him.

Sam reached for the keys, struggling to get them in reach. She pulled back and disappeared. Her face flashed ugliness and she vanished. Sam looked around for a moment. He yelled in pain as he yanked his hoodie open. Five holes burned through the fabric in the same place where Constance had placed the tips of her fingers. She flickered in front of him, her hand reaching into his head.

 _Pop!_ The Impala's window shattered and Constance withdrew her hand from Sam's chest as she looked up startled. Dean approached (with some civilian behind him) still firing his shot gun. She glared at them and vanished once more. She reappeared after each shot rang, but Dean kept firing. She disappeared again. Dean stopped firing as Sam sat up and he started the car.

"I'm taking you home." Sam drove forward and smashed through the side of the house.

"Sam!" The girl ran forward.

Dean hurried behind her and they both passed the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?"

"I think…" Sam said slowly.

"Can you move?" The girl asked.

"Yeah…" Sam looked confused he looked at Dean, "Give me a hand?"

The girl moved away as Dean leaned through the window pulled Sam out of the car.

Constance flickered back into the house. She picked up a framed photograph, and she remembered.

She had planned that day after having a big argument with Joseph. She wanted family picture: one where everyone was dressed up and the children showed their beautiful smiles. He didn't care, _it's a damn picture, Connie, we can get one the next time the carnival is in town._ She didn't want some ordinary picture where they just smiled for the camera while they felt miserable. She wanted to put her son in a nice shirt and her daughter in a pretty dress and show them how good it felt to be pretty once in a while.

"There you go." Dean said to Sam.

The girl closed the door, the brothers (and the random girl) turned and to see Constance; she glared at them and threw the picture down _damn memories getting in the way_. The bureau pinned Sam and Dean them against the car. It would have gotten the girl too but she appeared a few feet from Constance next to the picture frame.

"It's not supposed to end like this." She said. She picked up the picture and put her index finger and thumb in her mouth and whistled. "Clyde get lazy fat ass down here. If you don't get down here you'll prove your _whore mother_ right!"

The lights began to flicker. Constance jumped and looked around scared. Water began to flood the staircase. Constance walked over to the end of the staircase like she was hypnotized. At the top of the stairs was a door standing in the middle of the abandoned hallway. In front of that door her children stood.

"You've come home to us, mommy." They chorused.

Constance could only stare at them her face hopeful once again. They vanished only to appear behind and embrace her. She screamed, flickering in and out. The air felt heavy as Constance, still screaming, and her children melted into a puddle on the floor.

The girl went over to the bureau and helped Sam and Dean shoved off of them. The three moved to the spot where Constance and her children vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean frowned.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam said.

"She's gone now. She and her kids have crossed over." The girl said looking at the spot. "Go check- their door's gone, they don't need it anymore."

Dean looked over his shoulder at the stairs. There was no free standing door- just vacant hallway.

"Who are you?" He looked at her. "'Cause there's no way in hell you're a normal girl."

"Hang on," Sam said, "I know you. You were at the bar on Halloween."

"Hey, yeah! You were in the gas station earlier." Dean recalled. "And you were talking to the cops the day we got here. Sam, she was on the bridge."

"Have you been following us?" Sam asked.

"I'm Hannah Merrick. I'm a… friend." She decided on.

"How did you know her weak spot?" Sam asked.

"A friend- Clyde." She said, "He owes me, like, seven favors. Six now, I guess. But you got her here, Sam."

"Nice work, Sammy." Dean slapped Sam on the chest where Constance had dug her fingers in his chest.

Sam laughed through the pain.

"I can fix that." Hannah said.

Dean looked at her, "What do you mean you can fix that. It'll take a few days but it'll heal."

"I can fix it," Hannah said again. She held her hand over the holes in his shirt and a golden glow emitted for her hand. Sam's wounds closed and the holes in his shirt got smaller and smaller until they too closed.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Dean demanded held up his knife.

She looked at them, her eyebrows knotted together as she thought about her answer, "If you must know. I'm your Whitelighter."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked.

"Basically it's a fancy way of saying I'm a guardian angel. For both of you." Hannah explained. "If you need me you call me, and I'll be there."

"Sam, check Dad's journal," with one hand Dean took John's journal out of his jean pocket and handed it to Sam. "White-lighter."

Sam flipped through John's journal, on the thirty-fifth page was only one entry on Whitelighters, "'Whitelighters'," Sam read, "'Force of good- DO NOT KILL'."

"So you're good?"

"Yes."

"What does a Whitelighter do?" Sam asked.

"It means that I am here to help protect you." Hannah said. "And as much as I want to dust you; it's a little more complicated than that right now. So I'm not gonna dust you guys, if you need me call." She took a deep breath.

Sam grabbed her wrist. "What do you mean _dust_ _us_?"

"Memory dust. It's dust that gets rid of memories. Hence the name Memory Dust. It's mainly used for protection."

"And you used it on us?" Dean asked.

"…For your protection. You need to understand that you have been calling me every day, every couple of hours."

"We don't have your number."

"It's a thing. Charges call out to their Whitelighters instinctively. I've been your Whitelighter since November 2, 1983. It's a reflex." Hannah said, now she seemed off, like she had someplace she needed to be.

"Charges… Whitelighters. Plural." Dean said, finally lowering his knife.

"Look, I'd love to stay and explain, but I have a Charge that's calling me." She patted Sam on his arm, "And you have a law school interview in the morning. Good luck." Her hand had barely left Sam's arm when she was surrounded by white orbs and disappeared.

"Where the hell did she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said, "I don't know how she did or knew all that stuff. I also don't know what you were thinking shooting Casper in the face. What were you thinking, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass."

Dean leaned over to look at the car, "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car." He twisted around to look at Sam, "I'll kill you."

Sam laughed.

SPN

HIGHWAY

The Impala tore down the road; the right headlight out, but no one in the car cared.

Sam had the journal open to the page with 'DEAN 35-111' and a map open on his lap. He was using a ruler and a flashlight tucked between his chin and his shoulder.

"Okay, here's where Dad went." Sam said. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded, "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean said looking from the map to the road.

Sam looked at him, "Dean, I, um…" He hesitated.

Dean made another glace on the road then back to Sam, "You're not going."

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there."

Dean nodded, disappointed, and returned his attention to the road. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Dean glanced at Sam, "I'll take you home."

Sam turned the flashlight off.

SPN

APARTMENT

The pulled up in front of the apartment, Dean frowned. Sam got out and leaned to look through the window.

They pull up in front of the apartment, Dean still frowning. Sam, got out and leaned over to look through the window.

"Call me if you find?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, "Hell, I'll call her and you can visit."

Sam smiled, "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right." Dean said.

Sam pat the car door twice and turned away. Dean leaned toward the passenger door, one arm going over the seat, "Sam?"

Sam turned back.

"You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah."

"Well, okay then." Dean said.

Sam watched as Dean drove off into the horizon, and sighed.

SPN

SAM'S APARTMENT

Sam let himself in. The apartment was cool and quiet.

"Jess?" Sam called shutting himself in, "You home?"

Sam walked into the kitchen and noticed a plate of chocolate chip cookies (Jess had arranged the chocolate chips in a smile) on the table, with a note that read, ' _Missed you! Love you!'_ next to one of Jess's old National Geographic. Sam picked one of the cookies up and ate it as he snuck into the bedroom, smiling. He heard the shower running as he sat on the bed, shut his eyes, and flopped on his back.

SPN

IMPALA

"Dean-" Hannah orbed into the car.

"What the-" Dean jumped and swerved the car off the road and back on again. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sam is in trouble."

"What!" Dean turned the car around. "What's going, what's wrong?"

"He's been calling me," Hannah said, "And I checked on his place. No one was there, but he's been calling me and I figured you'd want to be there."

"You checked on his place," Dean said increasing speed.

"Yeah, I've done that for you too." Hannah said.

Dean opened his mouth shocked.

"Don't worry; I don't do _checking_ or anything during private moments. I sense- it's complicated I'll explain it later." She said, "Anyway, Sam needs help and he is alone in that apartment right now, your ten minutes away and you need to be there in one so. Go faster and I'll meet you there." She patted Dean on the shoulder and orbed out.

SPN

SAM'S APARTMENT

Blood dripped onto Sam's forehead, one drop then another. He flinched and opened his eyes and gasped.

Jess.

Jess was pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the stomach.

"NO!" Sam screamed.

"Sam!" Hannah orbed in, just as Jess erupted in flames. "Sam! Come with me!" She screamed. She grabbed his arm, but Sam wouldn't get off the bed.

Dean kicked open the door, "Sam!"

Sam raised one arm to shield his face, "Jess!"

"Sam it's too late!" Hannah said.

"We have to get her! I can't leave her!" Sam yelled.

Dean ran into the bedroom. "Sam! Sam!" He looked up and saw Jess.

"No! No!" Sam yelled at Dean and Hannah.

Dean grabbed Sam off the bed and bodily shoved his out the door.

"Jess! Jess! No!" Sam struggled to get back to her.

"There's no time!" Hannah grabbed both of Winchesters and orbed them out. Just as flame engulfed the apartment.

SPN

AFTER THE FIRE

The fire truck was parked outside the building, the officers held the neighbors and gawkers back from the flames, and firefighters tried to wash the fire out, but there was no point. Jess was dead and the fire was blazing hotter than ever.

Dean looked at the burning building then walked back to the car. Sam stood behind the trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean looked at the trunk, then at Sam and Hannah; who stood behind Sam. Sam's face was a stoic mask of guilt and anger.

"You couldn't have stopped this Sam." Hannah said. "If you guys need me, just call. Just call my name and I'll be there as fast as I can. Day or night, it doesn't matter." Then she orbed away.

Sam looked up at his brother, sighed, and eventually nodded. He tossed the shotgun into the trunk. He turned to Dean. "We got work to do." Sam said.

Dean nodded.

 _Hey guys! Yes new fic! I liked doing the crossover (just not the story) that I decided to do another one. This time I chose Charmed and Supernatural because the demon hunting and magic thing fit. I used the script so it should be accurate. I'm still working on my other fics, but each time I write new chapters I end up deleting them because I don't like what I wrote. So I'll update soon. Title is subject to change though. Happy Reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Lips of an Angel

Chapter Two- Wendigo

THEN

NOVEMBER 2, 1983

What happened that night? Mary had ran into her baby's nursery.

John handed his infant son to his four year old, "Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Now Dean, go!" John watched as Dean ran down the stairs with his baby brother, Sam, in his arms. John looked back.

What did he see? "Mary! No!" John cried as watched the nursery burn with Mary inside.

All this sent two brothers on a hunting trip to find their missing father and a quest for answers.

Now twenty years later. Sam and Dean, found out something incredible. They have a guardian angel who is watching them at all times keeping them safe.

SPN

NOW

Blackwater Ridge

Lost Creek, Colorado

The fire flickered around the two tents. Inside one of the tents, two young men, Brad and Gary, sat playing head to head on their DS's.

"Dude, you're cheating." Brad laughed as he pushed Gary.

"No, you just suck." Gary replied pressing 'A' rapidly.

Tommy Collins was recording a video message on his satellite phone, "Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge-" He turned his head, "Sorry I thought I heard growling. Must be a raccoon! Good thing we placed the food high up." He laughed lightly. "We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." Tom clicked end and sent the message.

In the other tent Brad closed his DS abruptly ended the game.

"Sore loser." Gray tossed his DS aside and Brad tossed his as well.

Brad got up and began to unzip the tent.

"Hey, where you going? My moment of victory?" Gary grabbed a beer from the corner.

"Nature calls?" Brad shrugged, "Unless you want us to have a piss party in here?" Brad went outside and zipped the tent up.

He walked out to the edge of the camp. The fire crackled and something snapped a stick behind him. Brad looked back at another set of trees he saw the trees rustling. Brad shook his head and returned his attention down to his crotch, then looked up sharply and he heard something growl.

Tommy was reading in his tent when he heard Brad scream. He dropped his book and made his way to the entrance to the tent.

"Brad?" Gary rolled over to the entrance of the tent.

"Gary, what's goin' on?" Tom asked fumbling with the zipper on his tent.

Gary opened his tent and stuck his head out to look around. He saw nothing then heard the growling again right over his head… he looked up and screamed as he was pulled out of the tent.

Tom stopped fumbling with the zipper on his own tent. He turned off his lantern and moved to the far end of the tent. He looked around, his eyes followed the shadows and his ears did their best to listen for the growling. Silence fell and Tom exhaled. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. Something slashed Tom's tent and Tom screamed.

SPN

CEMETERY

Palo Alto, California

It was midday and Sam thought it was a horrible. The birds chirped and the sun was high. He sighed and stopped at the new gravestone. It had just been placed (after Sam gave the Funeral Home _a lot_ of money for a rush job). Sam pulled on his tie when he saw it. ' _Jessica Lee Moore- Beloved Daughter'_ and then her dates 'January 24th 1984 – November 2nd 2005'.

There was a small picture of a grinning Jess set into the stone above her name. That had been a gift from the Funeral Home after Sam spent so much money. There was also a small framed black and white picture of her leaning on the stone, a small white teddy bear, a wooden box with a crucifix leaned on the picture, a small American flag stood next to the box, and there were three standing on the gravestone. Sam stared at the stuff. No one had been there yet. Her family called to say they were going to be there that afternoon and to go ahead without him.

Sam looked between the gravestone and the flowers he brought, "I, uh… you always said roses were, were lame, so I brought you, uh…" Sam looked at the picture set into the gravestone, he looked away then stepped closer to the gravestone.

"Jess…oh God." He kneeled down to set the flowers by her gravestone, "I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth." He leaned the flowers in front of the crucifix. An arm covered in dirt shot out of the ground and grabbed Sam by the wrist.

"Sam…" Hannah said distortedly.

SPN

IMPALA

Sam jerked awake. Remembering everything. He was riding shotgun next to Dean, who played the radio to loud, the cemetery visit days behind them.

 _I'm hot-blooded, check it and see_

 _I got a fever of a hundred and three_

 _Come on, baby, do you do more than dance?_

Sam blinked and rubbed his eyes. Dean looked over, a flash of concern on his face.

"You okay?" Dean looked back at the road.

 _I'm hot-blooded_

Sam glanced over and then away.

 _I'm hot-blooded_

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said.

Dean nodded, "Another nightmare?"

Sam cleared his throat.

 _You don't have to read my mind_

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean offered.

 _To know what I have in mind_

Sam laughed.

 _Honey, you oughta know_

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

 _Now you move so fine_

"Look, man, you're worried about me."

 _Let me lay it on the line_

I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

 _I wanna know_

"Mmm-hmm." Dean hummed.

 _What you're doing after the show_

Sam grabbed the map, "All right, where are we?"

 _Now it's up to you_

"We are just outside of Grand Junction."

 _We can make a secret rendezvous_

Sam folded down the Colorado map and saw the large red 'X' labeled 35-111. "You know what?"

 _Just me and you_

"Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

 _I'll show you lovin' like you never knew_

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We gotta find Dad first. We can ask Hannah to talk to her bosses again, see if they know anything else." Sam said.

 _That's why I'm hot-blooded_

 _Check it and see_

"Dad disappearing-"

 _I got a fever of a hundred and three_

"- and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Hannah already told us. Her bosses know nothing, and if they do they're not telling her."

 _Come on, baby, do you do more than dance?_

"Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man." Sam said.

 _I'm hot-blooded_

"These coordinates he left us."

 _Hot-blooded_

"This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?" Dean furrowed his brows together.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam put down the map. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

They drove past the National Forest sign, "Welcome to LOST CREEK, COLORADO National Forest".

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam said.

SPN

RANGER STATION

The Impala parked next to a sign that read "Ranger Station Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest

SPN

RANGER STATION

Sam looked down at the 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled "BLACKWATER RIDGE". Dean looked at the decorations.

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam said.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear!" Sam looked over. Dean was looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. Sam walked over to his brother.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's not nature hike, that's for sure."

Ranger Wilkinson walked up behind them, "You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" Sam and Dean whipped around, startled.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam laughed a little.

Dean grinned and raised a fist, "Recycle, man."

"Bull." The Ranger said.

Sam's eyes flicked to Dean, who didn't move.

"You're friends with Haley girl, right?"

Dean considered, "Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger-" Dean checked the Ranger's nametag, "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

Dean shook his head.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well that Haley… girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean chuckled a bit.

"That's putting it mildly." Ranger Wilkinson said unimpressed.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean said.

The Ranger eyed Dean. Dean raised his own eyebrows in subtle retaliation.

SPN

Dean and Sam left the Ranger Station. Dean holding the permit and laughing.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

Dean and Sam stopped on opposite sides of the Impala.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"What?"

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Dean looked at his brother.

"Since now."

Sam turned away; and opened the car door.

"Really?" Dean went around the car.

SPN

COLLINS HOUSE

Sam and Dean stood outside the door of the house.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean said when the door opened.

Haley hesitated. "Lemme see some ID."

Dean pulled out a fake ID and held it up it against the screen. Haley looked at it, then at Dean (who smiled). Haley opened the door for 'Samuel Cole'.

"Come on in."

"Thanks." Dean said.

The door swung open and Haley caught sight of the Impala. "That yours?"

"Yeah."

Sam looked back at the Impala

"Nice car." Haley said. She turned to lead Sam and Dean into the kitchen, where Ben Collins sat at the table on this laptop.

Dean turned to Sam and mouthed something. Sam rolled his eyes.

SPN

KITCHEN

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?"

Haley came back into the room with a bowl. She placed the bowl on the table. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos – we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well," Sam said gently, "Maybe he can't get cell reception."

"He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't do that." Ben pipped up.

Dean eyed Ben. Ben turned away from Dean's gaze. Haley put more food on the table.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." She said.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." She took Ben's laptop and pulled up the pictures. "That's Tommy." Haley clicked twice and pulled up another picture, the still frame opening the latest video.

" _Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe. So don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."_ Tom said.

Sam eyed the background of the video watching the shadow flicking past.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing."

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." Haley said.

"I think I know how you feel." Dean said.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Haley said.

SPN

BAR

Sam and Dean sat down at a table. Dean watched as the waitress carrying beer pass.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly, But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam opened John's journal and Dean looked at Sam.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

Sam pulled the newspaper articles to show Dean.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." Sam handed the paper over to Dean.

Dean read the headlines on The Lost Creek Gazette:

GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!

UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA

HIKERS DISAPPERANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'

Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing…

Sam pulled out his laptop, "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." He opened the window to Tom's video. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out."

Sam pressed play through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crossed the screen.

"Do it again." Dean said looking closely at the screen.

Sam replayed the frames. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean hit Sam's shoulder. Sam looked up from the computer.

"Told you something weird was going on." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam closed the laptop. "I got one more thing." He handed Dean another newspaper article. "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this _supposed_ grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

Dean looked at The Lost Creek Gazette. "Is there a name?"

SPN

SHAW HOUSE

"You called?" Hannah said appearing in the hallway of the Shaw House.

"No." Dean said grumpily.

Hannah glared at him. "He's in there." She motioned to the living room.

SPN

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

"A bear?" Hannah raised her eyebrows.

"A grizzly? That's what attacked them?"

Shaw lit and puff a cigarette. He pulled his cigarette out and nodded.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" There was a pause, "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Another pause. "We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." Dean finished.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Shaw sat down. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

Sam sat down across from Shaw, "Mr. Shaw," he said empathetically, "What did you see?"

Shaw paused. "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like… no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?"

Shaw nodded.

"Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our _cabin_. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming." Tears slid down his cheeks.

"It killed them?" Hannah reached over and touched Shaw's hand. He put his other hand on top of hers.

"Dragged them off into the night." Shaw shook his head, "Why it left me alive… been asking myself that ever since." Shaw's hands dropped Hannah's and went to his collar, "Did leave me this though." He opened his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. Sam and Dean looked at them. Hannah's mouth opened slightly in shock.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of demon." Shaw buttoned up his shirt.

SPN

LATER

MOTEL

Sam and Dean walked the length of the motels open hallway. Hannah leaned against a brick wall.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean said logically.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam added.

" _Corporeal?_ Excuse me, professor." Dean mocked.

"Shut up. So what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves… could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's _corporeal_. Which means we can kill it." Dean looked over at his Whitelighter, "Any ideas, Hannah?"

"About a half of one." She scratched her head, "I have to check with my bosses though." She orbed away.

SPN

PARKING LOT

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and propped it open with a shotgun. He put some guns in a duffel bag in preparation.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam leaned in.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a _big scary monster?_ "

" _Yeah._ " Sam said facetiously.

Dean looked at Sam, "Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this one out. Now we go with her, protect her, and we keep out eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend. And if worse comes to worse we call Hannah and have her vamoose Haley out." Dean picked up his duffle.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam slammed the weapons box shut, then the trunk. "Now we gotta babysit too?"

Dean stared at Sam.

"What?" Sam crossed his arms.

"Nothing." Dean decided on. He threw the duffel bag at Sam and walked off. Sam stared at him.

SPN

FOREST

"I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come." Roy told Haley while he watched Ben check a shotgun. The strap on Ben's backpack slipped, and Haley held on to the straps of her backpack.

"Roy-"

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home." Roy said.

The Impala pulled up. Roy, Haley, and Ben stared at the car pulling up. Haley frowned and shook her head, Sam and Dean got out of the car and Sam headed back to the trunk of the Impala and pulled out the duffel bag.

"You guys got room for a couple more." Dean said cheerfully.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley glared at them.

"Who are these guys?" Roy looked at Haley.

" _Apparently_ this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Haley growled.

Sam walked past Roy, Ben, and Haley.

"We might have someone else coming." Dean said.

"Another?" Roy sucked his teeth.

"Yeah, if we call." Dean shrugged.

"And you're rangers?" Roy questioned.

"That's right." Dean nodded.

" _And_ you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley accused.

Dean looked down at himself, "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." He walked past Haley.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Roy growled.

Sam turned to his brother.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all. And if their brother is hurt we got someone we know who can fix 'im up in a second. Be here in a second too." Dean added casually and passed Sam.

SPN

MINE

It was dim in the mine shaft. Tom and Gary, both barely alive hung from their ceiling by their wrists. All around them there were corpses were hanged. A shadow crossed the threshold: tall and skinny, growling furiously. Tommy did his best to turn away as he heard Gary yell.

SPN

FOREST

Roy led the strange group. Dean kept close to Roy just in case. Haley and Ben followed in suit, and Sam brought up the rear.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean smirked.

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy stood a little straighter.

"Uh-uh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." Roy shrugged like killing a bear was no big deal.

Dean passed Roy, "Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Roy grabbed Dean and pulled him forward. Sam, instantly alerted, put his hand in his pocket tightening around the hilt of his knife.

"What'cha doing, Roy?"

Roy threw Dean to the side and picked up a stick and poked it in a bear trap that Dean had missed by a centimeter. Haley set her jaw.

"You should watch where you're stepping. _Ranger_." Roy sneered and dropped the stick. He retook the lead.

"It's a bear trap." Dean looked at what he almost stepped in.

SPN

They hiked on.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffle bag. You're not wearing ranger uniforms. You're not rangers." Haley said when she caught up to Dean. She grabbed his arm, "So who the hell are you?"

Ben walked past Haley and Dean. Sam looked at Dean, and Dean motioned that Sam watch Ben, and Dean watched Sam follow Ben.

"Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

"I'm telling you know. 'Sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a women… ever. So we okay?"

Haley paused. "You said you had a friend. How are they going to find you? We don't even know where we're going."

"My friend comes when I call." He said.

"Yeah, okay."

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean pulled out a big bag of peanut M&Ms and stuck his hand in the open bag and hiked on popping a few in his mouth. Haley waited for a moment and then followed.

SPN

LATER

Roy led the way, followed by Sam, Ben, Haley, and Dean.

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Roy said.

Sam walked past looking around. "What coordinates are we at?"

Roy pulled out a GPS, "Thirty-five and minis one-eleven."

Dean walked over to Sam. Listening to the sounds of the forest. "You hear that?"

"Yeah," Sam said quietly. "Not even crickets."

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy looked at the brothers oddly.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself."

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy winked at Sam. He waved his gun and pushed between Dean and Sam to retake the lead. Dean turned back to the others as Ben and Haley caught up.

"All right, everybody stay together. Let's go." Dean said authoritatively.

SPN

CAMPSITE

Sam, Dean, Ben, and Haley were looking for a sign of Tommy near a large rock.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy yelled.

Haley ran toward Roy followed closely by the others. They came to a halt.

"Oh my god!" Haley yelped.

The tents were torn open, all bloody, and all the supplies were scattered. "Looks like a grizzly." Roy said.

Dean and Haley looked around.

"Tommy?" Haley yelled. She dropped her backpack and went through the campsite. "Tommy!"

Sam moved to catch up with Haley. "Shh."

"Tommy!" She cried again.

"Shh-hh-hh!"

"Why?" Haley demanded.

"Something might still be out there.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

Sam went over to his brother, snapping a stick under his shoe Sam crouched next to him.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean stood up along with Sam, "I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog."

Dean and Sam went back to the campsite. Haley picked up Tommy's bloody cell phone. Tears ran down her cheeks. She turned the phone over in her hands. Dean crouched down next to her.

He nudged her, "Hey, he could still be alive."

Haley looked at Dean her eyes wide and puffy.

"HELP! HELP!" Then screaming.

Roy, Sam, and Dean scattered to aid the screamer.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!"

When they got to the location of the screaming they found no one.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley puffed as soon as she got there.

Sam listened for a moment. "Everybody back to camp, now!"

SPN

Back at the campsite, all the supplies were missing.

"Our packs!" Haley gasped.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy whistled.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley said exasperated.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam said.

"You said you had a friend in medical field. How are you going to call them if we don't have our phones?" Haley asked.

"I'll yell." Sam shrugged.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear and you have no way of calling your doctor friend?"

Sam turned to Dean, "I did need to speak with you. In private."

They went a little ways away from the group.

"Good. Let me see Dad's journal."

Dean handed it over. Sam opened it and flipped through until he found a particular page.

"All right, check that out."

Sam pointed to stick figure on the page.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan, I've never heard of one this far west."

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

"Great." Dean said humorlessly and took out a pistol, "Well then this is useless."

"We gotta get people to safety." Sam said handing Dean back John's journal.

He began to walk back to the campsite and turned back to Dean, "Hannah?" He called hesitantly.

Jingles. Soft bells inside his head. Whispering to him. She was busy. A Life-or-Death situation. She'd be there soon.

SPN

CAMPSITE

"All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten…more complicated." Sam decided on.

"What?" Haley said lividly.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said cockily.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you _shoot_ this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now."

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy growled.

"Relax." Dean huffed.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to _protect_ you."

Roy stepped closer and closer to Sam, until they were almost touching. "You _protect me?_ I was huntin' these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night." Roy spat.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, _and_ it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive _unless_ we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Sam shot back.

Roy laughed, "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen-" Dean pushed Sam.

"Roy!" Haley scolded.

"Chill out Sam." Dean said out of the side of his mouth.

"Stop. _Stop it_. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." Haley stood her ground.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean said after a beat.

"How?" Haley asked.

SPN

CAMPSITE

Dean was drawing something in the dirt around the campsite while Haley stroked the fire she and Ben had built.

"One more time, that's-"

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Dean explained.

Roy laughed, his gun slung over his shoulder.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean said putting the final touches on the symbols. He headed over to sit near Sam, who was at the edge of the campsite.

"Any news from Hannah." Dean said lowly.

"More jingles." Sam shrugged. "She said she'd show up when we called, but I think she's in a life or death situation."

"Anything else you wanna tell me? What's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean-"

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" Dean reminded.

There was a pause before Sam spoke. "Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." Dean shook his head.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still eve here?"

"This is why." Dean went around to Sam's front and held up John's journal. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession – everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he want us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

Sam shook his head, "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just – call us? Why doesn't he – tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"Dean… no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay, all right, Sam, well find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man."

Sam looked down for a moment. "How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

Dean looked over at Haley and Ben, "Well for one, them."

Sam looked over at Haley and Ben.

"I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable." Dean paused a moment. "I'll tell you what else helps." Sam looked back his brother, "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can."

Sam smiled.

 _Snap_! They heard a twig snap and the Wendigo cried, "HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Dean stood and readied is gun.

"HELP!" The Wendigo cried again.

Sam shone a flashlight around the camp.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean ordered.

"Inside the _magic circle_?" Roy said condescendingly.

"Help! Help me!" The Wendigo growled.

Roy pointed his grizzly

ROY points his gun at the sound. "Okay, that's no grizzly."

Haley threw her arm in front of Ben, "It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise."

The Wendigo rushed past the camp, Haley shrieked and pulled Ben closer to her.

"It's here." Sam announced.

Roy aimed at the rustling and shot. Once. Twice. "I hit it!" Roy cheered gleefully. He ran out of the circle to the Wendigo.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean yelled. He turned to Ben and Haley, "Don't move."

Haley reached down to the fire and pulled up a half burning stick and held it out.

Dean and Sam ran into the forest where Roy had run.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" Roy cheered.

The Wendigo reached down from the tree and snapped Roy's neck.

"ROY!" Dean ran under the tree, the Wendigo reached out again to grab Dean.

Bright blue-ish white orbs slammed Dean into the ground, absorbed him, and then headed straight for Sam. Absorbing him as well.

SPN  
CAMPSITE

Hannah dropped her orbs at the edge of the campsite. Pulling Sam and Dean into the circle by their shirt collars, "You idiots! I told you to wait for me! And _you_ go out and nearly get yourselves killed?" She practically threw Sam against a hollow tree stump. "And _you_ ," she growled at Dean, "Go directly under the Wendigo? If I hadn't been there you would have died! They all would have died."

"Where's Roy?" Ben asked quietly.

"It got him, I'm sorry." Dean looked over at Haley and Ben.

"What do you mean it got him?"

"He means the Wendigo pulled him into the trees." Hannah said.

SPN

Sam sat against the hollow tree stump. Hannah had put him in time-out for not listening to her jingles. He held John's journal and played with the lanyard attached to it. It was really all he could do. He looked up occasionally to see Haley, Ben, Dean, and Hannah among the tents. Dean had finished his punishment a few minutes ago. He had been cleaning up the campsite. He'd thrown up after orbing, it was a common problem with people who had never orbed before.

The only sound was the cracking of the fire.

"I don't… I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real." Haley said quietly.

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean murmured. His head was between his knees.

"How do we know it's not there watching us?" Haley probed.

"We don't. But we're safe for now." Hannah looked at the fire.

"How do you know about this stuff?" Haley probed again.

Dean looked up and paused while he considered what to say, "Kinda of runs in the family."

Sam went over to the tents. "Hey."

Haley shot up, "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch." Sam nodded at Dean.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean agreed.

Sam turned to the Wendigo page of John's journal to Haley and Ben. "'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'."

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked.

Dean picked a couple of things off the ground, "Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party." Ben suggested uncertainly.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam explained.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean said ominously.

"There's a bit more to it. The Wendigo can look human during the day if it wants, but it still retains its inhuman strength, speed, and immortality. Most of the time, though, they want to be in their non-human form." Hannah added.

"So if all that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley looked worried.

Dean glanced at Sam and Hannah (who wouldn't look at him), and then back to Haley.

"Tell me, please," Haley said hoarsely.

"More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winter without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and _safe_. We gotta track it back there." Dean said.

"And how do we stop it?" Haley asked.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically-" Dean held up a can lighter fluid, a beer bottle, and a white cloth he'd picked up while cleaning and had beside him. "We gotta torch the sucker."

SPN

FOREST

Dean led the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in his hand. Haley followed, then Ben, then Sam, and holding up the rear was Hannah. They passed the trees with claw marks and blood.

SPN

Sam led the group. "Dean."

Dean went up to his brother. "What is it?"

Sam nodded to the trees, Dean looked as well. The bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow."

Growling. Sam, Dean, Hannah whipped around to the rustling. Haley stood under the rustling tree. Blood dripping down her shirt. She looked up, and leapt out of the way, nearly crashing into Hannah who had gotten closer to the rustling tree. Roy's corpse dangled from the branch that Haley had stood under.

Dean and Hannah examined Roy as Sam went over to Haley.

"You okay? You got it?" Sam asked.

"His neck's broke." Dean said.

"Oh, it was mad." Hannah added.

Sam helped Haley up, after crashing into Hannah she fell to the ground. As soon as she stood up they heard more growling.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean yelled automatically.

Sam, Dean, Ben, and Haley took off. Ben fell and Sam grabbed him back up, and in the chaos they all ran in different directions the grouping into two separate pairs.

"Hey!" Hannah screamed. Trying to get to them and orb them away. She orbed towards Ben and Sam.

SPN

Dean and Haley stopped short. The Wendigo right in front of them. Haley screamed.

"Haley?" Ben squawked.

Hannah froze she was right behind Sam, she rocketed towards Haley and Dean.

Sam stopped and dropped Dean Molotov cocktail, breaking the bottle. "Dean!"

SPN

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked.

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Sam replied.

"Wendigo's have notoriously bad tempers." Hannah explained.

"How do you know that?" Ben asked.

"I've been around." She turned her head, she began to walk away. "They went this way."

Ben looked at his feet, then he saw a trail of peanut M&MS and picked one up. "Yeah, they did." Ben pointed to the direction Hannah was walking.

Sam caught up to Ben, who dropped the M&M in Sam's hand. Sam laughed, "It's better than breadcrumbs." He dropped the M&Ms.

Sam and Ben followed Hannah as she led them to a mine entrance marked with a sign that read 'WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TO XIC MATERIAL'. Sam looked at Ben and shrugged and they followed Hannah inside. Above the entrance was a larger sign that said 'KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE'.

SPN

MINE

Sam shone the flashlight ahead of them. He quickly turned off the light when the Wendigo growled and pulled Ben against the wall. Hannah leaned next to them. Sam covered Ben's mouth before he could scream. The Wendigo turned into a different tunnel at the fork.

Sam, Ben, and Hannah walked on. The floorboards creaked and they fell through the floor and landed on a pile of bones. There was a pile of skulls nearby Ben. He leapt back and hugged the wall.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Hannah soothed.

Sam looked up; Haley and Dean were hanging by their wrists form the ceiling. Sam and Hannah ran to Dean, and Ben ran to Haley.

"Dean!" Hannah said, surprised that he wasn't dead.

"Haley," Ben croaked, "wake up!"

Sam grabbed his brother and shook him, "Dean!"

Dean opened his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean winced.

"Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!" Ben croaked again.

Sam cut Dean down while Hannah cut Haley down. Sam helped Dean over to an empty patch of floor and sat him down. Dean grunted. Haley was barely conscious when Hannah laid here down next to Dean.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean grimaced. "Yeah. Yep. Where is he?"

"He's gone for now."

Haley stripped the ropes Hannah left on her. She stood up and saw Tommy hanging and started crying tears of joy. "Tommy?" Haley went over to her brother and touched his cheek. Tommy's head jerked up and Haley jumped back.

"Cut him down!" She shrieked at Sam.

Sam cut Tommy down. "We're gonna get you home." Haley told her brother.

Dean looked around and saw their stolen supplies piled in a corner. He picked up the flare guns. "Check it out."

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam grinned.

Dean laughed and twirled the guns. He gave one to Sam. Hannah held out her hand. "You know how to use it?"

She glared at him, "Just give me the flare."

They headed down a tunnel, Sam and Dean in the lead with the flare guns, Haley and Ben supporting a limping Tommy, and Hannah bringing up the rear.

Growling.

"Looks like someone's home for dinner." Dean muttered.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley said.

Dean looked back at the others. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam nodded.

"Don't be idiots." Hannah warned.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here." Dean instructed.

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked.

Dean winked and started walking, "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste _good_." He yelled his words becoming more indistinct.

Sam waited until Dean was at a safe distance away. "All right come one hurry."

The Collinses followed Sam down the tunnel.

"I'm going to make sure Dean doesn't do something stupid." Hannah said running down the tunnel Dean went.

SPN

MINE

"Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!" Dean yelled down the tunnel.

MINE

Sam, Haley, Ben and Tommy hurried down a tunnel.

More growling. Sam pointed his gun, then he lowered it and turned to the Haley. "Get him outta here."

"Sam, no." Haley warned.

"Go! Go! Go!" Sam instructed.

"Haley, come on." Ben dragged her and Tommy away, he and Haley helped Tom along the mine tunnel.

Sam held the flare gun ready to shoot, and looked down the tunnel. "Come on. Come on." He said his anxiety rising.

Growling. Sam turned and shot the Wendigo right in its maw. Sam missed and ran after the Collinses.

Sam held the flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel.

"Sam!" Haley screamed.

Sam caught up, "Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry!"

They ran into the end of the tunnel the Wendigo right behind them.

"Get behind me." Sam hid Ben, Haley, and Tommy behind himself.

The Wendigo approached, slowly.

SPN

MINE

"Dean, stop screaming." Hannah commanded.

He paused mid-word. "What?"

"You need to know something about the Wendigo." Hannah said. "It's very important that you understand what I'm about to tell you. Shaw is the Wendigo."

Dean furrowed his brows.

"When a Wendigo is about to die, they will scratch someone and infect them. It's rare but it happens. If you kill the Wendigo, you'll be killing Shaw as well."

Dean hesitated for a second, "It doesn't matter. He killed people."

They heard Haley scream and ran towards the Wendigo, Sam, Tommy, Haley, and Ben.

SPN

MINE

Dean and Hannah came up behind the Wendigo.

"Hey" Dean growled.

The Wendigo turned, and Dean shot it in the stomach.

The flare went off and the Wendigo went up in flames.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean grinned.

SPN

RANGER STATION

An ambulance loaded up Tommy. Two Police Officers interviewed Ben. Sam stood behind him.

"And the Bear came back again after you yelled at it?"

"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds."

Sam nodded.

"So I don't know how to thank you." Haley said to Dean, both having been already patched up.

Dean smirked lasciviously.

Haley smiled despite herself. "Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Where's Hannah?"

"She left when the paramedics called."

"I didn't see her leave…"

"Trust me, she did."

A paramedic came up to Haley. "You riding with your brother?"

"Yeah."

The Paramedic headed back to the ambulance. Haley turned to Ben, "Let's go."

Sam and Ben nodded at each other. Haley went back over to Dean and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope you find your father." She told him and she and Ben headed for the ambulance. "Thanks Sam. And tell Hannah 'Thank you' for me."

Haley and Ben climbed into the ambulance with Tom.

Sam sat on the Impala's hood with Dean.

"Close her up." The other paramedic said.

The third paramedic closed the doors and the ambulance drove away.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said.

"Me too." Sam said.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving."

Dean tossed Sam the keys.

Sam and Dean got into the car, slamming the doors almost in sync, and the car drove off.

SPN

Standard disclaimer. I own nothing. Originally I wanted to include Leo, but this takes place right after Leo gives up his wings and becomes human, also like in CharmedHannah will have bigger roles eventually being in full chapters not just making appearances. So I changed the lore on wendigos a little bit but that's because both Charmed and Supernatural had episodes on them and I also thought Shaw was under used as a character.


	3. Chapter 3

Lips of an Angel

SPN

Halliwell Manor

Piper placed three piping hot cups of coffee on the table, and sat down next to her husband.

"Thank you for meeting with me, I'm sorry to interrupt your morning." Hannah said taking a sip of her coffee, "But I have some charges - hunters -"

"What exactly are hunters?" Piper interrupted.

"Hunters are like witches, in a sense." Leo rubbed his forehead, "Except they have no magical ability. They were made aware of the darkest parts of the magical community and they dedicate their lives to hunting ghosts and various other demonic entities."

"And how are they able vanquish their demons?" Piper asked.

"Manmade weapons mostly." Leo explained, "Remember when you two and Prue were sent back to Salem, and you had to rescue Charlotte. You had to use the magic found in nature."

"Hunters use that kind of magic without realizing it. Except instead of cornhusk dolls, spices, and sweeping from East to West. Hunters use salt, iron, and natural remedies that innocents have used in the past." Hannah explained. "I have never had hunters for charges before…"

Leo nodded, "Have you made them aware of your presence?"

"Yes, but there were extenuating circumstances, but I have never had hunter charges before, Leo. Do you have any advice on protecting them?"

"Yes. The first thing you have to do is…"

SPN

LAKE MANITOC, WISCONSIN

Carlton House

Sophie bent down to kiss her father on the cheek. "Morning, Daddy."

"Morning, sweetie." Bill looked up from his newspaper.

"All these workouts Soph, guys don't like buff girls." Will said as Sophie got some orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Yeah, well girls don't like guys who still live at home." Sophie smiled sweetly.

Will drained the milk from his cereal bowl and slid off the counter, "Ha ha."

Sophie opened the door to leave the house,

"Be careful sweetie." Bill said.

"I will." Sophie said closing the door.

LAKE

Sophie stood on the dock, looking at the lake. Will watched his sister from the window as he did the dishes. She dove in and swam out far. She quickly came up for air, dove back down, and kept swimming. She came up for air again, and looked around. Then she was pulled under the lake. A couple bubbles flew to the surface, and then nothing.

SPN

RESTAURANT

Dean pushed his mostly empty plate farther aside as he circled obituaries.

"Can I get you anything else?" Wendy the very attractive waitress asked.

Dean looked up and grinned around the pen he was chewed on.

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat down, "Just the check please."

"Okay." Wendy walked away.

Dean dropped his head and glared at Sam.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." Dean nodded to Wendy, "That's fun."

Sam shot his brother a look, and Dean handed his brother the newspaper.

"Here. I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?"

"Yeah, it's weird. They buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever."

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."

"Something you want to say to me?"

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day." Sam pointed out.

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything. We could ask Hannah to help us track him."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?" Dean growled.

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just—"

"I'm the one that's been with every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean watched Wendy walk by.

"All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!" Sam rolled his eyes as Dean watched Wendy walk by.

Dean looked back at Sam with wide eyes. "Huh?"

"Lake Manitoc? How far?"

ROAD

The Impala sped past clotheslines. Drove over bridges and fishermen.

LAKE MANITOC WISCONSIN

Finally the Impala drove past the 'Welcome to Lake Manitoc' sign.

CARLTON HOUSE

Dean knocked on the front door. "Will Carlton?" He asked when the boy opened the door.

"Yeah, that's right." Will nodded.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill. We're with the US Wildlife Service." Dean flashed an ID. "

SPN

DOCK

Bill Carlton was sitting on the dock staring at the water, when Will brought Sam and Dean to see him.

"She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down."

"Are you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer," Will said pensively. "She practically grew up in that lake. She was safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked.

"No, that's what I'm telling you." Will shook his head.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?"

"No," Will exasperated, "Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean questioned.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do think's out there?" Will pinched his nose.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean nodded and began to head back to the car.

"What about your father?" Sam asked Will.

Dean stopped and turned back.

"Can we talk to him?" Sam asked.

Will turned to look at his father, then turned back to Sam.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean… he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand." Sam nodded.

POLICE STATION

Sheriff Jake Devins was getting increasingly irritated with Agents Hamill and Ford. "Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam said.

"Like what?" Jake said blandly.

They walked into Jakes office. Jake motions to chairs in front of his desk.

"Here, sit, please." Jake said. "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake." Sam and Dean sat while Jake talked.

"There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

"Yeah." Dean chuckled. "Right."

Sam glanced at Dean.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still –" Jake sat down, "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." Dean pointed out.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." Jake said fervently.

"I know."

"Anyway…" Jake sighed. "All this… it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, the dam, of course." Jake looked at Dean with a sour expression.

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak."

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a leak. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Exactly." Dean clicked his tongue.

A young woman tapped on the door, "Sorry, am I interrupting?"

Sam and Dean stood up.

"I can come back later." The young woman said.

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter." Jake nodded at his daughter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." He flashed her a smile.

"Andrea Barr. Hi."

"Hi." Dean smiled again.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake," Jake explained to his daughter.

"Oh," Andrea said. A little boy walked in around Andrea.

Lucas turned around and walked away. Andrea shot her father a well-meaning look and followed her son.

"His name is Lucas." Jake told Dean,

Andrea handed Lucas son crayons out a box.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked Jake.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." Jake stood and went to the office door. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

Sam and Dean left the office. Jake followed them out.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel." Dean asked.

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Andrea directed.

"Two – would you mind showing us?" Dean asked innocently.

Andrea laughed, "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean shrugged.

"I'm headed that way anyway." Andrea said she turned to her father, "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." Andrea turned to Lucas, "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" She kissed Lucas on the forehead.

Dean waved as they left. Jake nodded.

"Thanks again." Sam told Jake.

SPN  
STREET

Andrea led Sam and Dean along the street.

"So, cute kid." Dean said casually.

"Thanks." Andrea said.

They crossed the street.

"Kids are the best, huh? Dean said again.

Andrea glanced at him and ignored him. They kept walking. After a few seconds they stopped in front of a building that says Lakefront Motel.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." Andrea pointed.

"Thanks." Sam smiled quickly.

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Andrea addressed Dean. She walked away "Enjoy your stay!" She called over her shoulder.

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." Sam mocked.

"I love kids." Dean said defensively.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam gambled.

Dean squinted his eyes in thought. Sam waved a hand and walked into the motel. Dean scratched his head.

"I'm thinking!"

SPN

MOTEL

Sam flicked through online obituaries on his laptop. Dean was sifting through his clothing.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam reiterated to Dean.

"Any before that?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam clicked the link and opened a new tab. "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

Dean tossed an item of clothing onto the bed. "So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?"

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Sam rubbed his eyes.

Dean looked over Sam's shoulder, "Why?"

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." Sam clicked back to the Tribune homepage. "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam scrolled to the comments section of an article.

Dean pointed at the article, "Wait, Barr; Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

Sam read the page, "Christopher Barr, the victim in May." He clicked a link opening a new page. "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam clicked to enlarge the picture to get a better look. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." He scratched his head.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean said.

SPN

PARK

Andrea sat on a bench watching Lucas, who was at another bench coloring and playing with toy soldiers. Andrea tried to ignore the laughter from the children that were playing.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked.

Andrea looked up, and frowned slightly when she saw Sam and Dean. "I'm here with my son."

Dean looked over at Lucas, "Oh. Mind if I say hi?"

Dean went over to Lucas.

"Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me." Andrea told Sam.

Sam sat next to her. "I don't think that's what this is about."

Dean approached Lucas. "How's it going?" Dean knelt down next to the bench where Lucas was coloring. Lucas didn't even look up. Dean picked up one of the toy soldiers. "Oh, I used to love these things."

Dean imitated guns and explosions, then tossed the toy down. "So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artist." Dean looked over at the other side of the bench. Lucas had a scattered pile of drawings on the bench. Dean looked over at them. The top one showed a big black swirl; the second one was of a red bicycle. "Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?" Dean asked.

Dean picked up a crayon, "I'm not so bad myself." He sat on the bench, picked up some paper from the pad, and started drawing. "You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly happened to your dad, but I know it was real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something." Dean paused, "Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh… or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything, you could just draw a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you."

Dean held it out for Lucas, "This is my family." All stick figures. He pointed to each stick in turn, "That's my dad. That's my mom. "His voice caught," that's my geek brother, and that's me."

Lucas said nothing.

"All right so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas." Dean said and headed back to Sam and Andrea. As he walked away Lucas picked up the picture.

Dean approached Andrea and Sam, "Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." Andrea said.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean said.

Andrea nodded.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked.

"That it's a kind of a post- traumatic stress." Andrea took a deep breath.

"That can't be easy. For either of you.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just… when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…" she paused.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean said.

Lucas left the bench and head toward his mother.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish-"

Lucas walked up, carrying a picture.

"Hey sweetie!" She said brightly.

Lucas handed Dean the picture.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." Dean said taking the picture. A picture of the Carlton house.

Lucas said nothing and headed back to the bench.

SPN

CARLTON HOUSE

Bill sat in in chair, doing nothing when Will approached.

"Hey, Dad?" You, you should probably eat something. I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?"

Bill said nothing and turned his head away.

KITCHEN

Will washed the fish in the sink. He let the water run as he began to fillet the fish. He didn't notice the water turn brown at first. After a moment he turned his head saw the brown water and turned the faucet off. Black water came up through the drain and filled the sink. Will rolled up his sleeve and pulled the plug out of the drain. The water still wasn't draining. Will stuck his arm back in the water, and was pulled into the sink. When he finally drowned the water drained.

SPN

MOTEL

Dean was sitting on the one of the beds when Sam opened the door and came in the room.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam said.

"What do you mean?"

Sam sat next to Dean. "I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Yep. In the sink."

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with a something else."

"Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged, "Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water… water that comes from the same source."

"The lake." Sam confirmed.

"Yeah." Dean signed.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean stood up and walked over to one of the chairs, "This is gonna happen again soon." He sat down on the chair.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton."

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean agreed.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas's, dad, Chris – Bill Carlton's godson." Sam informed his brother.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."

SPN

LAKE

Bill Carlton sat on the dock bench,

"Uh, Mr. Carlton?"

Bill looked up to see Sam and Dean approach.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Sam said authoritatively.

"We're from the, the Department—" Dean started to add.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." Bill snapped.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death – we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam said.

"My children _are gone_. It's… it's worse than dying. Go away. Please." Bill growled.

Sam and Dean turned and headed back to their car.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not tell us something."

Sam leaned on the Impala, "So what now?"

Dean stilled.

"What is it?" Sam looked at his brother.

"Huh?" Dean stared at the Carlton house, "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." He pulled out the picture Lucas brought him. The Carlton House.

SPN

DEAVINS/BARR HOUSE

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea said into the phone.

"I just need to talk to him." Dean responded.

SPN

"Just for a few minutes." Dean pleaded. He and Sam stood in the foyer of Andrea's house trying to get her to let them talk to Lucas.

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?" Andrea pressed.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." Sam looked at her.

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all."

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean reasoned.

SPN

LUCAS'S ROOM

Lucas colored on the floor, surrounded by an army of toy soldiers, when Dean, Andrea, and Sam entered his room.

Dean crouched down behind the line of soldiers, "Hey, Lucas. You remember me?"

Lucas didn't look up from his drawings, he had drawn two more pictures of that red bicycle.

"You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again.

Lucas began to draw a person in the water. Dean unfolded the house picture he had stowed in his pocket and placed it in front of Lucas. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod 'yes' or 'no' for me."

Lucas said nothing, but continued to draw.

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom – I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants to be brave too."

Lucas dropped is crayon and looked up at Dean, he looked back at the picture he was drawing, then handed it to Dean. Lucas then handed another picture and then another.

Dean looked at the pictures: a yellow house and a boy with a blue cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence, "Thanks, Lucas."

SPN

IMPALA

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala, Sam holding on to the church picture.

"Andrea said the kind never drew like that till he dad died."

"There are cases – going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam shrugged.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please"

Sam was quiet for a second, "All right, we got another house to find."

"Only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean grunted.

Sam looked down at the pictures. "See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."

"Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart." Dean smirked.

"You know, um…" Sam licked his lips, "What you said about Mom… You never told me about that before."

"It's no big deal." Dean shrugged, "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"

SPN

SWEENEY HOUSE

Sam and Dean approached the real life white church (it looked exactly like the one in Lucas's picture). Dean held up the picture, looking at it, comparing it to the scene in front of him; yes; there was a yellow house next to the white church and a wooden fence near the house. Sam looked at Dean. They both looked at the church and crossed the street to the house.

SPN

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am –" Dean and Sam stood inside the house speaking politely to Mrs. Sweeney, "—But does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue cap, has a red bicycle."

Mrs. Sweeney sighed, "No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been for thirty-five years now." Mrs. Sweeney took a picture of Peter that sat on the side table and showed it to Sam and Dean. "The police never – I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared."

Sam pointed out the toy soldiers on the table, "Losing him— you know, it's… it's worse than dying." Mrs. Sweeney looked down at the photo of Peter.

Dean quickly glanced at Sam and then back at Mrs. Sweeney, "Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." Mrs. Sweeney led them to Peter's room, "This was his room, exactly how he left it."

Dean went over the mirror on the desk and picked a picture off it. Two boys in the picture: one Peter with his bicycle. Dean turned the picture over and read the back, "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy." He read.

SPN

LAKE

Bill sat on the bench on the dock, talking to himself, no… talking to the lake. "You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what _you_ want."

SPN

IMPALA

Dean drove, "Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam condensed their information.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?"

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." Sam agreed.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter."

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam realized.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible."

SPN

CARLTON HOUSE

The Impala pulled in front of the Carlton house. Sam and Dean approached the house.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam knocked.

An engine roared.

SPN

Sam and Dean went around the house only to see Bill going out on the lake in his boat.

"Hey, check it out." Dean and Sam ran to the end of the dock.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Dean yelled.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam yelled!

Bill ignored them and kept going, as he gained speed the water rose up splashing into his boat. It rose up again and flipped Bill's boat over. It and he vanish.

SPN

POLICE STATION

Lucas sat in a chair, rocking back and forth. Andrea sat next to him, holding a paper bag and a plastic container. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Sam, Dean, and Jake Devins walked in the door. Andrea looked over, "Sam, Dean?" She stood up, putting the bag and container on the chair, "I didn't expect to see you here..."

"So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" Jake frowned.

"I brought you dinner." Andrea told her father.

He softened at her, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time."

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Andrea asked wide-eyed.

"Right about now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Jake smiled at his grandson.

Lucas looked up and whined wordlessly, he jumped out of the chair and clung to Dean's arm with a horrified look pasted across his face.

"Hey Lucas, what is it?" Dean looked down at the terrified child. Lucas held on to his arm tighter, "Lucas?"

"Lucas?" Andrea looked at her son softly.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay."

Andrea pulled Lucas away from Dean and led him outside. Lucas didn't break eye contact with Dean as he walked out of the Police Station.

Jake threw down his jacket and went into his office. Sam and Dean followed.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see… something attacks Bill's boat, send Bill – who is a very good swimmer, by the way – into the drink, and you never see him again?"

Dean glanced at Sam. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?"

Dean looked surprised.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two." Jake narrowed his eyes.

"See," Dean scratched his head, "Now, we can explain that."

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get in your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't _ever_ darken my doorstep again." Jake said darkly.

"Door number two sounds good." Sam said quickly.

"That's the one I'd pick." Jake nodded.

SPN

DEVINS/BARR HOUSE

Lucas was quietly sitting in his room playing with the toy soldiers, and drawing another black spiral. Andrea, clad in a fluffy bath robe, knocked lightly and entered his room, "Baby, what are you doing up? Come on. Let's go to bed."

She picked up Lucas and carried him to his bed.

SPN

IMPALA  
Dean drove he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel waiting for the red light to turn green. Sam stared out the window looking at sign that said "I-43 NORTH to MILWAUKEE". The light blinked yellow, and then green. The Impala didn't move.

"Green." Sam breathed.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"Light's green." Sam nodded towards the light.

Dean turned right. "Uh, the interstate's the other way." Sam told his brother.

"I know." Dean said.

SPN

BATHROOM  
Andrea plugged in the electronic scent diffuser and added the lavender melt. Then she went over to the claw foot bathtub, plugged the drain, and turned on the water.

SPN

IMPALA

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over." Sam told his brother.

"I'm not so sure." Dean pressed on the accelerator.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should at rest." Sam's fingers drummed on the armrest.

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?"

"Because Lucas was really scared." Dean explained.

" _That's_ what this about."

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay."

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam smiled.

Dena glanced at Sam, "Shut up."

SPN

DEVINS/BARR HOUSE

The bathtub was mostly full, Andrea tested the water with one hand. She took a deep inhale of the lavender air. She took off her robe and got in the tepid water. She leaned back against the tub grabbed a washcloth and closed her eyes. She didn't notice the water turning brown. Andrea, with her eyes still closed, dipped the cloth in water and began to wash herself. She opened her eyes, the water – entirely brown now. She screamed and tried to get out, but something pulled on her ankle and dragged her down.

SPN

HALLWAY

Lucas pounded on the bathroom door.

SPN

BATHROOM

Andrea fought against the invisible force pulling her under the water. It pulled her head under. She pulled her head out of the water. She was pulled under again. Like a sick cycle – lather, rinse, repeat.

Lucas kept pounding.

Andrea is pulled under the water, she doesn't pull her head out right away. She is nearly invisible under the water.

SPN

DEVINS/BARR HOUSE

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man." Sam looked at his brother, as Dean rang the doorbell. The very next second Lucas opened the door, desperately afraid.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Dean called after the boy. Who took off the second the door was open.

Sam and Dean followed.

SPN

HALLWAY

Water poured out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. Lucas began pounding on the door again. Dean pushed him over to Sam and kicked in the door. Lucas ran to Dean.

Sam ran over to the tub, and grabbed Andrea's arms attempting to pull her out. No avail.

Sam wrapped his arms over Andrea's waist in order to hoist her out, "Hannah! Hannah!" He yelled desperately as Andrea stayed rooted on the tub floor.

Slender arms wrapped around Sam's waist, surprising him, pushing him out of the way. Hannah plunged her arms into the tub; wrapping around Andrea. Hannah orbed in place – Andrea with her.

Sam, Dean, and Lucas watched Hannah as ripped the shower curtain off the rings with one hand and pulled Andrea out of the tub with the other hand. She wrapped the curtain around Andrea, who was slightly green.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Andrea clutched the shower curtain close to her, as she crawled to the toilet.

"I'd recommend that." Hannah turned around as Andrea lifted the seat of the toilet. She walked over to Sam, who sat dumfounded on the floor. "Boys out." Hannah instructed ushering Sam out of the bathroom. "Get the kid to sleep." She said shutting the door.

SPN

As dawn broke, Hannah and Andrea emerged from the bathroom and went down to the living room where Sam and Dean were.

Andrea finally dry and wearing comfortable warm clothes, was helped to the couch by Hannah.

"Let me get you some water." Hannah said softly. While Sam and Dean watched their Whitelighter open mouthed.

SPN

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked Andrea.

Andrea shook her head, "No!"

Dean looked through the notebooks on the bookshelves.

"It doesn't make any sense." Andrea said tears leaking from her eyes, "I'm going crazy." She buried her face in her hands.

"Stop crying; you'll make yourself sick." Hannah took one of Andrea's hands away from her face and held it.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything." Sam took Andrea's hand from Hannah and held it.

"I heard… I thought I heard… there was this voice." Andrea said, whipping her face with her sleeve.

"What did it say?" Sam asked softly.

"It said… it said 'come play with me'." Andrea sobbed, she pulled her hand back and covered her face again. "What's happening?"

Dean pulled out a scrapbook, and flipped through the pages. He stopped at one section. "Jake – 12 years old." He marked the page and went to the couch where Sam sat awkwardly, and Hannah comforted a sobbing Andrea. He put the book down in front of Andrea, and opened to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked.

Andrea rubbed the tears out of her eyes, "What?" She looked down at the picture of Explorer Troop 37, "Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." She moved her finger over to another picture of Jake as a child; he was standing next to Peter. Dean looked from Sam to Hannah.

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have ben to the sheriff."

"Bill and the sheriff –they were both involved with Peter."

"I know I haven't been here long, but who's tryn'a shoot the sheriff?" Hannah looked at Sam.

"Uh, long story short." Sam scratched the back of his head, "A vengeful spirit is trying to off everyone connected to the sheriff."

"Oh pleasant." Hannah raised her eyebrows.

"What about Chris? My dad –what are you talking about?" Andrea demanded angrily.

Dean looked sideways. "Lucas?"

Lucas sat on the bottom of the steps staring out the window.

"Lucas, what is it?"

Lucas quietly opened the door and walked outside. Everyone followed.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea asked tentatively.

"If anything goes wrong, woosh them out." Sam whispered to Hannah.

Lucas stopped and looked at the ground, then at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean instructed and drew an 'x' in the dirt with his shoe.

Andrea pulled Lucas back to the house. Sam, Dean, and Hannah got the shovels from the Impala and started digging. After a while Sam's shovel clanked against something. All three of them got on their knees and dug the ground with their hands. Hannah found the rusty metal contraption first, followed by Sam, and Dean rounding the caboose.

"Peter's bike." Sam said when they pulled the entire red thing out of the ground.

"Who's Peter?" Hannah asked.

"Who _are_ you?"

Sam, Dean, and Hannah turned around. Jake was there pointing his gun at them.

Hannah stepped in front of the brothers. "Put the gun down –"

"Jake." Sam supplied.

"Put the gun down Jake." Hannah repeated adding the Sheriff's name. "Put your shovels down boys."

Sam and Dean dropped their shovels.

"Who the hell are you?" Jake spat at Hannah. "And how do you know that was there?"

"What happened," Dean placed a hand on Hannah's shoulder, and she let him pass, "You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Jake re-aimed the gun at Dean.

SPN

Andrea saw her father, from her kitchen window, aiming his gun at Sam, Dean, and Hannah. She turned to her son who sat at the kitchen table.

"Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out." She told her son.

Lucas ran to his room and Andrea ran outside.

SPN

"I don't know wat the hell you're talking about." Jake growled.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." Dean growled back.

Andrea run up, "Dad!"

"And now you've got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Dean growled.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown 'em. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom feels. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam snarled.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake snapped.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam made a movement to step in front of Hannah and stand next to Dean, but she thrust her arm out in front of him – stopping him.

"Listen to yourselves, all of you. You're insane." Jake said icily.

"I really don't give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean frowned.

SPN

Lucas didn't listen to his mother, he crept back outside watching the situation play out.

 _Come play with me_ Peter whispered in Lucas's ear.

Lucas followed the voice.

SPN

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked.

Jake didn't look at his daughter, he kept his gun trained on Dean, "No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Andrea begged. Jake looked at her. "Tell me you – you didn't kill anyone."

Jake looked away dropping his gun.

"Oh my God." Andrea whispered horrified.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank."

Dean glanced at Sam.

"Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was all a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."

"All right, listen to me, all you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." Dean instructed.

"I'll take you anywhere you need to go." Hannah chimed in.

Andrea turned her head and spotted Lucas going down to the lake. She gasped.

"Lucas!" Jake yelled.

The five of them ran up to the dock. Lucas was leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water.

" _Come play with me,"_ Peter whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Lucas!" Dean yelled.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea shouted after Dean.

A hand came up from the water and pulled Lucas into the water as the adults reached the edge of the lake. Jake stopped. Peter's head was visible, Jake looked at him.

Sam and Dean kept running to the end of the dock and dove in. Hannah stopped short to keep Andrea from diving in after the brothers.

"Oh my God!" Andrea screeched trying to push Hannah off her, "Let me go after my baby!"

"If you go in there you're dead." Hannah held Andrea back.

Sam's head popped up, "Keep Andrea on the dock!"

"I'm working on it! Find the kid!" Hannah pulled Andrea back from the edge of the dock.

"Lucas!" Andrea screeched again, clawing at Hannah's hands.

"We'll get him! Just keep her dock!" Hannah nodded.

Sam dove under again. A minute later so does Dean and Sam again.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head.

"Lucas, where are you?" Andrea screamed again trying to get Hannah to let her go.

"Not until they Lucas." Hannah held on tight.

Jake took off his jacket as Sam and Dean dove back down. Andrea looked over to her father.

"Peter, if you can hear me… please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so – I'm so sorry." Jake waded into the water.

"Daddy, no!" Andrea screamed. Hannah held on to the squirming mother tighter.

"Peter. Lucas – he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me."

Dean and Sam came up for air.

"Jake, no!" Dean shouted.

Peter surfaced, "Just let it be over!" Jake begged his friend. Peter held out his hand and Jake took it.

Jake had been dragged down.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!"" Andrea screamed with tears running down her face. She tried to throw Hannah off.

"It was his choice! _His_ choice!" Hannah said sternly. "Find the kid!" Hannah yelled at Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean dove back down into the drink.

"No!" Andrea shirked.

Sam came back up shaking his head. Andrea fell to her knees as Hannah let go of her.

Sam climbed back on the dock.

"Where's Dean?" Hannah asked.

"He didn't come up yet?"

Hannah got a far off look in her eyes for a second, "No, no, he's still in the water… he's with someone…" Hannah backed closer to the edge of the dock, "Keep her here and do not let her look at me." Hannah raced off the dock.

Mid jump she became a mass of orbs flying straight into the water.

A second later she broke the surface, holding Dean and Lucas. "Sam! Andrea! I got them!"

Sam dove in to help bring an unmoving Lucas and a half conscious Dean to the shore.

SPN

STREET

Sam and Dean walked out of the motel to the car. Dean opened the car door and Sam tossed a duffel in the back seat.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam told his brother.

"I know."

"You guys did all you could you should be proud of that." Hannah told them. She leaned on the hood of the Impala.

"Sam, Dean, Hannah." Andrea called. She walked up with Lucas, who carried a mysterious tray.

"Hey." Dean smiled.

"We're glad you caught you. We just, um, made lunch for the road." Andrea said, Lucas showed them the tray of sandwiches. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." Andrea smiled and kissed Lucas's head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean said.

While Dean and Lucas put the sandwiches in the car, Sam looked at Andrea "How you holding it up?"

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea folded her hands.

Sam sighed, "Andrea, I'm sorry."

Andrea shook her head, "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that. And Hannah, I'm so sorry I hurt you, after all you did for me and Lucas. If it hadn't been for you I would have jumped off that dock and been killed by that spirit. You've been like my guardian angel these past few days."

"It's okay, it's part of the job." Hannah touched Andrea's arm kindly.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase so I want you to repeat it one more time." Dean and Lucas walked back to Andrea.

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas grinned.

"That's right. Up high." Dean held his hand up for a high-five. Lucas obliged, still grinning.

"You take care of your mom, okay?"

"All right!"

Andrea went up to Dean and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Dean thought a minute, then scratched his head and went around the car, "Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

Dean got in the car, then Sam, then Hannah in the backseat. As soon as Dean started the engine Bad Company's "Movin' On" started to play. Sam, Dean, and Hannah smiled at Andrea and Lucas, who were waving goodbye.

Sam, Dean, and Hannah drove away.

SPN

INTERSTATE I-43 NORTH to MILWAUKEE

"Thanks for your help," Dean said slightly begrudged.

"No problem, if you need any more help, just shout." She said orbing away.

Sam and Dean drove on.

SPN

*standard disclaimer I own nothing! Except Hannah! Sorry I've been away for so long, I got busy with school and work. (Guess who has two thumbs and is working on Christmas! Me ) Over winter break, I'll be sure to make this a priority! I hope you enjoyed this update. I haven't forgotten about this!* This came out later than I wanted, bc my beta is being really difficult not editing in red and fucking with the font so I don't know what's been changed or if the change was a mistake bc this person has made mistakes. Since I'm using the original file not the edit file if there any mistakes let me know where and I'll fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

Lips of an Angel

SPN

AIRPORT

George Phelps checked his ticket again. He was sure he was going to throw up. He rushed to the men's room by the tropical beach poster with the Hawaiian-style music coming from the speakers above.

The intercom beeped, "Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines."

AIRPORT BATHROOM

George Phelps leaned over the sink, splashing water on his face. A second man came out of the stall area, quickly washed, and dried his hands.

"Nervous flyer?" The second man asked.

"It's that obvious, huh?"

"You know, what the odds of dying in a plane crash? I mean, what? Twenty thousand to one?" He said leaving.

George watched the man leave, then muttered under his breath. "Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thanks." George went back to washing his face. Above his head, a cloud of black particles exited a vent, swirling around his head, and entered his eye.

PLANE

The pilot, Chuck, turned and addressed Amanda the flight attendant. "Amanda, how are you today?"

"I'm doing just fine, Chuck." Amanda smiled. "Welcome aboard, 15C towards the back of the plane, on the right." She told the passenger.

"Thanks." The passenger said and made his way to the back of the plane.

George boarded the plane quietly, "Have a nice flight, sir."

George turned, his eyes were completely black, and he made sure Amanda saw, "Oh, I'm counting on it."

Amanda blinked several times, watching George walk away, "Um… uh, 11F, that's the middle of the plane, on…" Amanda told the next passenger.

"Thanks."

"…the left." Amanda said quietly.

SPN

PLANE

"In just a few minutes our flight crew will begin room service in the cabin." The copilot said over the intercom.

George turned to this seatmate, "Excuse me, but do you know how long we've been up?"

"Oh, uh…" The woman next to him checked her watch, "About forty minutes."

"Wow. Time really does fly, huh? Excuse me. I've got to stretch my legs."

George got up and squeezed past the woman and headed to the back of the plane. When he reached the rear exit, he grasped the release handle.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Max Jaffey, the passenger in the seat by the rear exit, screamed.

George turned to look at Max Jaffey, his eyes completely black again, then ripped the door open. He flew out the window, the door flew off next tearing half a wing off the plane, and the plane went down. Amanda struggled to get to a seat, grabbed a deployed oxygen mask, and pulled one over her face. Max, Chuck the pilot, and the copilot had their masks on as well.

SPN

OFFICE

Hannah stood in the corner waiting for Jerry Panowski, the powder in her hand. Poor guy thought it was a plane malfunction. She knew better, and so would Sam and Dean.

As Jerry rounded the corner, Hannah grabbed his shirt and pulled him along the side.

"Who are you?"

Hannah threw the powder in his face, "You're going to call Sam and Dean Winchester. They helped you out a few years ago, with a Poltergeist."

Jerry said nothing.

"You're going to ask them for help, the plane didn't go down by accident." Hannah said. "There's something here, and it's very bad."

Jerry nodded and went back into the main part of the hallway.

Hannah orbed away.

SPN

MOTEL

Dean was sleeping on his stomach, as the door opened Dean awoke quickly and slowly slipped a hand under his pillow for a weapon. He turned inconspicuously.

"Morning, sunshine." Sam said brightly.

"What time is it?" Dean said, his mouth felt cottony.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five." Sam checked his watch.

"In the morning?" Dean asked.

"Yup."

"Where does the day go?" Dean sat up. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple of hours." Sam sipped his coffee.

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." Sam shrugged.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is."

"Look, I appreciate your concern –"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp."

Sam shrugged.

"Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?"

Sam crossed the room, sat on the other bed, and handed one of the coffee's to Dean. "Yeah, but it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you." But it wasn't just Jess and the nightmares that kept him awake at night, it was also his Whitelighter.

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that."

"So, what? All this it… never keeps you up at night?"

Dean shook his head.

"Never? You're never afraid?" Sam took another sip of is coffee.

"No," Dean shrugged, "Not really."

Sam shot his brother a look and reached under Dean's pillow and pulled out a large hunting knife and held it up as evidence.

Dean snatched it back. "That's not fear. That's precaution."

Sam rolled his eyes. "All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue."

Dean took a long triumphant sip from his coffee, when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back."

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?"

"No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and… uh, I think it could be a lot worse." Jerry said.

"What is it?"

"Can we talk in person?" Jerry asked.

Dean eyed his brother. It was going to be a long ride, but maybe Sam get some sleep.

"Yeah, we'll be there." He hung up.

SPN

They were packing when Hannah orbed in. "Did Jerry call you yet?"

"What?" Sam asked as he shoved is laptop into his bag.

"Did Jerry Panowski call you?"

"Uh, yeah?" Dean took the hunting knife and put it in its sheath.

"Good," Hannah nodded.

"How do you know Jerry?" Dean questioned as he zipped his knife in his bag.

"I made him call you, long story I'll explain when you met me there." Hannah said orbing away.

"We're meeting you there?" Dean turned around to face her, but she was gone.

SPN

HANGAR

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out." Jerry talked as he showed the brothers around the hangar.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam turned to Jerry.

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie." One of the passersby's in the hanger shouted.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you! Keep walking!" Jerry yelled at the passerby, he lowered his voice and addressed the brothers, "Damn right, it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." Jerry turned to Sam, "You're dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm – taking some time off." Sam furrowed is eyebrows.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam asked, feeling his throat burn.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. Then calling Dean just popped into my head… how's your dad doing, anyway?"

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean swallowed, "You said we just hopped into your head?"

"Yeah, it's weird. I was just walking down the hallway and boom! Dean, you just popped into my head." Jerry nodded, "So, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?"

Dean laughed wondering what Hannah was up too.

"No, not by a long shot." Sam said, clearly thinking the same thing.

"Well, I do have something I want you guys to hear."

OFFICE

"I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." Jerry took the CD from the drawer and put it in the driver, "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours, and I still shouldn't have access to this, but I found it on my desk. Clearly it was meant for me to hear and give to you." Jerry pressed play.

" _Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485 – immediate instruction help! United Britania 2485, I copy your message – May be experiencing some mechanical failure…_ " There was a loud whooshing sound.

"Took off from here," Jerry described the crash, "Crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck, is uh… well he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"No, I don't." Jerry said softly.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, and, um, a list of survivors."

"All right." Jerry nodded.

"And, uh, anyway we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked carefully.

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage… fellas. The NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way, have I got the clearance."

Dean frowned, "No problem."

SPN

STREET

Sam and Hannah were waiting outside a Copy Jack. Hannah had shown up in the Impala right after they left the hangar parking lot. And she made it clear she wasn't leaving them on this hunt.

As Dean exited the copy shop, he smiled at an attractive woman walking it.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hi." He offered her a flirtatious smirk.

Before she could say anything, "We've been here forever." Hannah groaned.

The woman chuckled softly, "Bye." She said waking into the Copy Jack.

Dean stomped over to Sam and Hannah with a murderous glare at his Whitelighter.

"I was going—"

"I know, but it's boring to watch." She cut him off, and pushed some of her sandy hair to out of her eyes.

Dean held up three IDs, "You can't rush perfection. In both areas." He dug at Hannah.

Hannah sucked her teeth at him.

Sam took the ID with his face on it, "Homeland Security? That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean handed the ID to Hannah.

"You really shouldn't have done this." Hannah looked at him.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Dean smirked.

"I don't mean it as a thank you; the US Armed Forces is probably still mad at me. And also, technically, I don't exist. I really don't need a paper trail." Hannah said, pocketing the ID, "Thank you for thinking of me, but in all honestly I'm going to drop it in a volcano, probably… and I can get you into the warehouse in a second."

Sam eyed her, "Why is the US Army mad at you?"

"It has to do with how I became a Whitelighter, I'll explain later." She gave Sam a small reassuring smile.

"What do you mean you're going to drop it into a volcano? No, you're using it. We're going by car." Dean ordered getting into the Impala. Sam followed, and a reluctant Hannah got in the back seat.

SPN

IMPALA

"All right, so, what do you got?" Dean asked Sam who was taking notes and listening to the recording.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder."

"Yeah?" Dean took a quick glance at Sam.

Sam played the tape again, he and Hannah had edited it to pull out a scratchy voice.

" _No survivors."_

"'No survivors'? What's the supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Dean grunted.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged.

"It means, that it's going to strike again." Hannah told them.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Dean asked, "But they'd be tied to the flight."

"Right," Hannah nodded.

"There _is_ a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers."

Dean hmmed.

"You remember flight 401?" Sam recalled.

"Right… the one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"Right."

"Yeah." Hannah agreed, "But _we_ don't know that." Clearly she didn't mean her and the Winchester brothers.

"Maybe it's a similar deal, it's always a possibility." Sam said.

"Sure, but a haunted part? It doesn't feel right?"

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asked Sam.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey." Sam told him.

"Why him?" Hannah asked.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone sat anything weird, he did." Sam readjusted his seatbelt.

"What makes you say that?" Dean shot Sam another quick look.

"I spoke to his mother and she told me where to find him."

SPN

HOSPITAL GARDEN

Max, carrying a cane, led Hannah, Dean, and Sam to of the benches.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." Max said slowly sitting down on the bench.

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions?" Dean asked.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything… unusual?" Sam asked rubbing his neck.

"Like what?" Max asked scratching his nose.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices." Dean listed.

"No, nothing." Max shook his head.

"Anything you remember, anything that stood out?" Hannah sat next to him.

Max frowned.

"Mr. Joffey –" Dean started.

"Jaffey." Max corrected automatically.

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" Dean asked.

Max nodded.

"Why?" Hannah looked at him endearingly.

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash!" Max gulped.

"Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" Dean grunted.

"I…I don't want to talk about this anymore." Max said shaking slightly.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what." Dean lifted his chin.

"No. No, I was… delusional. Seeing things." Max gulped again.

"You were seeing things?" Hannah said kindly.

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please." Sam copied Hannah's tone.

"There was… this – man. And, uh, he had these… eyes – these, uh, black eyes. And I saw him – or I thought I saw him…"

"What?" Dean grumbled. Clearly he was getting tired of yanking the information out of the kid.

"He _opened_ the emergency exit! But that's… that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door."

"Yeah…" Dean frowned.

"This… man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam asked Max.

"What are _you,_ nuts?"

Sam tilted his head.

"He was a _passenger_. He was sitting in front of me." Max vocalized.

"Thank you. Max, that' really helpful." Hannah said gently, getting up from the bench. She touched his arm.

SPN

STREET

The Impala pulled in front of a normal looking house.

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C." Sam looked at the manifest of passengers.

"Man, I don't care how strong you are," Dean said exiting the car, Hannah and Sam followed his example and left the car as well, "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight."

"If you're not human… some things can be pretty easy." Hannah told them.

"Yeah, maybe this George guy was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form." Sam added.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?"

Sam and Hannah turned to look at the perfectly ordinary house, in the perfectly ordinary neighborhood.

PHELPS HOUSE

Sam, Dean, and Hannah sat across from Mrs. Phelps in her living room. Sam was staring intently at a framed photograph.

"This is your late husband?" Sam asked,

"Yes," Mrs. Phelps said clutching a tissue, "That was my George."

"And you said he was a… dentist?" Dean asked.

"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…" Mrs. Phelps began sobbing into the tissue.

Hannah handed her the box of tissues on the coffee table.

"How long were you married?" Sam asked.

"Thirteen years." Mrs. Phelps cried pulling a tissue from the box.

"In that time, did you ever notice anything… strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"Well… uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." Mrs. Phelps asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Hannah looked at Mrs. Phelps.

SPN

OUTSIDE THE PHELPS HOUSE

Sam, Dean, and Hannah quickly ran down the stairs out front.

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense."

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage." Dean said.

"Can you us into the warehouse?" Dean asked.

"Not with the security cameras everywhere. It would draw way to much attention." Hannah said.

"Okay, so if we're going to do this; we'd better look the part." Sam said.

SPN

SUIT RENTAL SHOP

Dean and Sam exited the store, wearing crisp black suits with white shirts. Sam adjusted his collar as they got closer to the Impala and Hannah. She was dressed similarly to them; in black pinstripe pants and a blue button down shirt.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers." Dean complained.

"No, you don't. You look more like a… seventh-grader at his first dance." Sam smiled as got to the Impala.

Dean looked down at himself, "I hate this thing."

"I think you both look nice." Hannah said adjusting Dean's tie.

"Hey, you two want to get into that warehouse or not?" Sam frowned, getting into the Impala.

Dean started the car, and Hannah got into the back seat, Sam was already siting shotgun.

SPN

STORAGE WAREHOUSE

They entered the warehouse and showed their badges to the security guard, who nodded and let them in. They walked among the plane wreckage. Or at least Sam and Dean were checking out the wreckage, Hannah was checking out the security cameras, looking for any blind spot for a quick orb get away. Dean pulled out a device and earbuds in his ears.

"What is that?" Sam asked Dean.

"An EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies." Dean told him scanning the wreckage.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?" Sam frowned.

"Because that what it's made out of. It's homemade." Dean grinned.

"Yeah, I can see that." Sam threw out his chin triumphantly.

Dean's grin disappeared.

Hannah walked over to the boys, "Why does Dean have a busted up Walkman?"

"It's EMF." Sam grinned.

"Shut up." Dean told them. Dean ran the EMF meter over a piece wreckage with yellow dust on it and gets an audible spike. "Check out the emergency door handle."

Dean bent down and scratched the emergency door handle, and got some dust on his hand. "What is this stuff?"

"One way to find out," Sam scraped some of the yellow dust off the wreckage and put it into a bag.

SPN

SECURITY DESK OF WAREHOUSE

Two Agents in black suits approached in the security desk and flashed their badges.

"Homeland Security? What, one team of guys isn't enough?"

"What are you talking about?" One of the Agents asked.

"Three of you buddies went inside not five minutes ago." The security guard informed them.

The second agent looked at the first.

SPN

WAREHOUSE

"We have to go!" Hannah said suddenly.

"Why?" Dean looked at her.

"Security is coming, and there are too many camera's I can't orb us out."

SPN

The Agents and several security guards burst in, guns drawn, and searched the warehouse.

SPN

Hannah peered down and corner and walked out casually, followed by Sam and Dean. Without warning, the alarm blared, the three broke out into a run. They ran over to the gated fence. Dean pulled of his suit jacket, threw it over the barbed wire at the top of the fence, and he and Sam climbed over.

"Do you see any security cameras?" Hannah asked, looking around.

"No, but's there's no time, you gotta climb it." Sam said.

"Are you sure you don't see any cameras." Hannah said enunciating carefully.

"Just climb the damn fence!" Dean grunted.

Hannah climbed to the top of the fence as she swung her legs over the fence and made sure she was over on the other side, she threw Dean's coat back to him. As she turned around to climb down the fence some barbed wire caught the pocket that held her Homeland Security ID. The ID fell out of her pocket and bounced on to the other side of the fence. Neither she nor the brothers noticed.

"Well, these monkey suits do come in handy," Dean grinned and ran off, with Sam and Hannah following him.

SPN

AIRPORT

Chuck sat nervously in his chair. His copilot sat next to him giving him a pep talk.

"Listen, Chuck. It's like getting back on a horse. Only in this case, a little twin engine. Not even a horse, more like a pony. I'll be right there with you too. Anytime you feel like you don't want the wheel, I'll take over. Look, Chuck, we don't have to do this today. I'm not trying to rush you." His copilot encouraged.

"No," Chuck sucked his teeth, "The… the waiting is worse."

The copilot glanced over his shoulder, "Okay, they're filling up the tank. Then we go."

The copilot got up from his chair and left.

Chuck sipped his coffee. Behind him, a cloud of black particles exited a vent and rushed into Chuck's eyes.

SPN

JERRY'S OFFICE

Jerry looked at the yellow stuff through a microscope. "Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur."

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Jerry pushed the microscope towards Sam.

Before Sam could look, the four people in the office were interrupted by banging sounds from outside the office.

"You, fuckin' piece crap!" A man shouted.

"If you fellows and ma'am excuse me, I have an idiot to fire."

As Jerry left, Dean went over and looked into the microscope.

"Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down –"

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric reside."

"Demonic possession?"

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch." Hannah concluded.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible." Sam agreed.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" Dean shook his head slowly.

"You ever heard of something like this before." Sam asked Hannah.

"Yeah," Hannah crossed the room, "A long, long time ago."

"Nothing you want to add." Dean frowned.

"Later." She said softly.

SPN

AIRPORT TARMAC

The copilot was waiting by a small plane. Fifteen, twenty minutes. Where was Chuck? Did he panic and leave? The copilot kicked at the ground. Where the hell was Chuck?

There the hell was Chuck, smiling looking cheerful and relaxed; approaching the small plane.

"I'm ready. Let's do this!" Chuck said eagerly.

The copilot laughed, confusedly, but still followed Chuck into the plane.

SPN

PLANE

"How are you feeling?" The Copilot asked Chuck.

"I feel great." Chuck smiled.

"You'll be back to flying jumbos before you know it." The Copilot reassured easily.

"I hope so. How long we been up."

"Uh…" The Copilot checked his watch, "Almost forty minutes."

"Wow. Time really does fly." Abruptly Chuck dove the plane towards the ground.

"What are you doing?" The Copilot screamed.

Chuck, his eyes completely black, elbowed the Copilot in the face.

The plane speedily appeared, crashing into a telephone pole and then the ground of an empty field.

SPN

MOTEL

Sam and Dean sat in the motel in full research mode; with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn on the across the beds. Sam was reading something on the computer and Dean was reading something one of the beds. They were both in proximity to each other so they could pass information and research methods quickly.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it."

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean frowned.

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One cause's earthquakes, another cause's disease." Sam explained.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean said getting up from the bed. "All right, so what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count." Dean headed for the fridge, and turned around to listen to Sam.

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?"

"What?" Sam frowned.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish Dad was here. Or at least Hannah."

"Yeah. Me too," Sam said quietly. "But, Dad's missing, and Hannah said she's getting all the information that she can from her bosses."

Dean's phone rang, he swiftly answered it. "Hello?"

"Dean, it's Jerry."

"Oh, hey, Jerry."

"My pilot friend… Chuck Lambert is dead." Jerry breathed.

"Wha – Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down."

"When did this happen?"

"About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth."

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that." Dean said dryly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing." Dean said quickly, "Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean hung up.

"Another crash?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Nazareth." Dean said dryly.

SPN

ROAD

The Impala quickly drove past the sign that read Nazareth 3 miles, towards the black smoke in near distance.

SPN

JERRY'S OFFICE

Again, Jerry was looking through a microscope.

"Sulfur?" Dean asked.

Jerry nodded.

"Well, that's great. All right that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. The demon sounds like it was after him." Dean said pumping his fist once.

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case that would be the good news."

"What's the bad news?" Dean looked at his brother.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485."

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry furrowed his brows.

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number of deaths." Sam reasoned.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam rubbed his nose.

"Any survivors?"

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said."

"'No survivors'." Dean thought, "It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job."

Sam and Dean made a move to exit, "Hey, where's your pretty friend?" Jerry asked.

"Uhm…" Sam said slowly.

"I'll tell you—if I was twenty years younger," Jerry shrugged.

SPN

IMPALA

Dean drove.

Sam was on the phone, "Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam hung up. "All right. That takes care of Blain Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker." Dean said.

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job," Sam said.

"That sounds like just out luck." Dean checked his mirror quickly.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel." Sam checked the map.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass." Dean said accelerating.

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off." Sam started to dial, "God, we're never gonna make it."

"We'll make it." Dean said accelerating more, "Hannah back yet?"

"No."

SPN

AIRPORT

Sam, Dean, and Hannah rushed into the airport and checked the Departure board.

"Right there." Sam pointed, "They're boarding in thirty minutes."

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. First, we need to find a phone." Dean said.

"There!" Hannah pointed to a courtesy phone.

Dean picked it up.

"Airport Services." The voice told him.

"Hi. Gate thirteen." Dean said quickly.

"Who are you calling, sir?" The voice asked.

"I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um…" Dean checked the Departure board, "Flight 4-24."

SPN

"Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen." The voice of the PA.

Amanda approached the gate as he heard the announcement, she picked the nearest phone.

SPN

"Come on." Dean whispered to himself.

"This is Amanda Walker."

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here."

"Karen?" Amanda said slowly.

"Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so –"

"Wa – wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her." Amanda stuttered.

Dean paused, "You what?"

"Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?"

"Uh, well… there must be some mistake."

"And how did you even know I was here?"

Sam and Hannah went around to try to hear what's going on.

"Is this one of Vince's friends?" Amanda asked.

"Guilty as charged." Dean said quickly.

" _Wow._ This is unbelievable." Amanda said hotly.

"He's really sorry." Dean guessed.

"Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?"

"Yes, but…" Dean groped for an excuse.

"He really needs to see you tonight." Hannah feed.

"He really needs to see you tonight, so –"

"No, I'm sorry. It's too late." Amanda cut him off.

"Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic." Dean charmed.

"Really." Amanda said slowly.

"Oh, yeah."

"Look, I've got to go. Um… tell him to call me when I land." Amanda said quickly hanging up.

"No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!" Dean yelled into the phone.

SPN

AIRPORT

Amanda headed for the plane, greeting her coworkers. "Hey, how are you? Hey, Bob."

A black cloud came out of the vent briefly, then went back into its hiding spot.

SPN

AIRPORT CHECK-IN AREA

"Damn it! So close." Dean smashed the phone back in its holder.

"Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines." The voice over the intercom said.

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane." Sam said firmly.

Hannah nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second." Dean said wide-eyed.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash." Sam said firmly.

"I know." Dean said softly.

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes." Sam said firmly.

Dean shot his brother an anxious look.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"No, not really."

"What, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…" Dean trailed off.

"Flying?" Sam gave his brother a funny look.

"It's never really been an issue until now." Dean said quickly.

"You're joking, right." Sam asked.

Hannah was quiet, giving Dean a strange look.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?"

"All right. Uh, I'll go." Sam said.

"What?" Hannah interjected.

"I'll do this one on my own." Sam told his brother and his Whitelighter.

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash." Dean said.

"Hannah can orb me out after." Sam offered.

"No, I can't. Not with all those people around." Hannah told him.

"Okay, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself. I'm not seeing a third option, here." Sam said, "I tried to find one but I guess it's not going to work."

SPN

PLANE

"Flight attendants, please cross-check the compartments before departure." The intercom beeped.

Dean, sat in the aisle seat, anxiously reading the safety card.

"Just try to relax." Sam told him, Sam sat in the other aisle seat.

Hannah sat next to Sam, casually reading the Sky Mall magazine.

"Just try to shut up." Dean told his brother.

"Hey, man, it's not like this plane is going to crash." The guy sitting in the window seat told him.

Dean shot him a glare.

As the plane took off Dean jumped at every rumble and sound.

Sam smirked and Hannah turned the Sky Mall page.

SPN

PLANE

Dean leaned back in his seat more, humming to himself.

"You're humming Metallica?" Sam looked over.

"Calms me down." Dean said, his eyes closed.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused." Sam told him.

"Hey, Dean, when you're done humming do you want Sky Mall? They have a portable cat bathtub." Hannah told him jokingly.

"Okay, I'll focus," Dean said, "I don't want that damn magazine."

"Your loss," Hannah said under breath as she put the magazine back into the holder.

"Look we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and preform a full-on exorcism."

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy." Dean muttered sarcastically.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" Sam said calmly.

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Dean recalled.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." Sam said.

"If I were her, I'd be pretty anxious to move on from the crash." Hannah remarked.

"Hmmm," Dean said. He turned to a flight attendant, "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

The flight attendant looked at him; perplexedly, "No, I'm not."

"Oh, my mistake." Dean tried to charm, but up in the air he was almost no good.

"Hmmm," The flight attendant said and walked away.

Dean looked to the back of the plane to the other flight attendant.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?"

"There's ways to test that." Dean said gaining confidence. He went into his bag and came out with a Virgin Mary shaped bottle of water. "I brought holy water."

"No," Sam snatched the bottle and tucked it inside his hoodie. "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." Sam reminded.

"Oh. Nice." Dean said turning to go.

"Hey," Sam said.

"What?"

"Say it in Latin." Sam reminded.

"I _know_." Dean turned to leave again.

"Okay, Hey!" Sam stopped Dean again.

"Uh, in Latin, it's 'Christo'." Sam reminded again.

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" Dean said hotly. He made his way to the back of the plane, thumping a seat once after the plane shook.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your first officer speaking…" The copilot said.

Amanda fussed over the drink cart and napkins, as Dean approached.

"Hi." Dean said causally.

"Hi. Can I help you with something?" Amanda asked sweetly.

"Oh, no. I'm just a bit of an uneasy flier. It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit."

"Oh, it happens to the best of us." Amanda shrugged and smiled sweetly.

"Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy to you."

Amanda laughed and grabbed a couple more napkins and put them on the tray, "You'd be surprised."

" _Really_? You're a nervous flier?" Dean feigned surprise.

"Kind of a long story." Amanda double checked the peanuts.

"Right," Dean put his head down, "I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay."

"You ever consider other employment?" Dean asked.

"No." Amanda said kindly, "Look, everybody's scared of something. I just, uh… I'm not gonna let it hold me back."

"Huh." Dean said thoughtfully.

"So." Amanda prompted.

" _Christo_." Dean said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Amanda commented, "Did you say something?"

" _Chisto_?" Dean hesitated.

"I— I didn't, I didn't…" Amanda blabbered.

"Yeah, nothing. Never mind." Dean said and returned to his seat.

"Okay?" Amanda said confused.

SPN

"All right, Hannah's right. She's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet. She just wanted to move on from the crash."

"You said _Christo_?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And there's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her." Dean said.

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere." Sam said.

The plane shook.

Dean grasped the seat, "Come on! That can't be normal."

"It's just turbulence." Hannah said, "Just a speed bump in the air."

"Sam, Hannah, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four." Dean growled.

"Stop saying that," Hannah hissed, "Or the Air Marshal will arrest you, and you won't able to do your goddamn job."

"You need to calm down." Sam added.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't calm down."

"Yes, you can." Hannah said lowly.

"Look, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping." Dean growled.

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now." Sam ordered.

Dean took a long, slow breath.

"If you can't do this I'll orb both you and Sam back to the Impala, and I'll figure this out." Hannah said irate.

"No, I'm not leaving. Now, that Dean's relaxed, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The _Rituale Romanun_." Sam said.

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful." Sam explained.

" _More_ powerful?"

"Yeah."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Well, it won't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh, and why is that a good thing?"

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all." Sam explained.

"First things first. We got to find it." Dean pulled out his EMF meter and slowly walked up the aisles. People gave him odd looks as he checked, but he got no readings.

Sam grabbed his shoulder. Dean jumped, "Ah! Don't do that."

"Anything?" Sam asked. Hannah stood behind him, looking around.

"No, nothing. How much time we got?" Dean asked.

"Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody." Hannah said.

"Maybe the things just not on the plane." Dean reasoned.

"You believe that?" Sam asked his brother seriously.

"Well, I will if you will." Dean responded, but as he spoke the EMF meter spiked. Dean looked at it for a second. And the copilot exited the bathroom and headed towards the cockpit.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked.

"Christo?" Dean said loudly.

The copilot turned slowly to face them, his eyes completely black. Then after a second the copilot went back into the cockpit.

Dean looked at Sam and Hannah knowingly.

SPN

PLANE

Sam, Dean, and Hannah headed to the back of the plane towards Amanda.

"She's not gonna believe this." Sam said under his breath.

"Twelve minutes, dude." Dean reminded.

"She might believe us. It'd give her a reason that the last plane she was on crashed even though there was nothing wrong with it." Hannah said.

"Oh, hi." Amanda said pleasantly, "Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." She addressed Dean.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean said.

They all gathered in the rear. Sam closed the curtain.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" Amanda asked smiling.

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now." Dean said.

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485." Sam said.

Amanda's smile disappeared, "Who are you guys?"

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure.

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." Dean said.

"I'm sorry, I— I'm very busy. I have to go back—" Amanda stammered. She tried to brush past Dean, but Hannah stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, the pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead." Hannah told her.

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" Amanda's voice cracked.

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange." Dean said.

"I—" Amanda stumbled.

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too." Sam said.

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean pleaded.

"On… on 2485, there was this man. He…had these eyes." Amanda said slowly.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about." Sam said.

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?" Amanda said quietly.

"Okay. The copilot, we need to bring him back here." Dean ordered.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" Amanda furrowed her eye brows.

"We don't have time to explain." Hannah said, "We just need to talk to him. Okay?"

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—"

"Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit." Sam said.

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you—"

"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out."

"Okay." Amanda hesitated.

Amanda left and went to the cockpit. She knocked on the door and said something inaudible to the copilot, who followed her to the back. Sam pulled the holy water out of his pocket. Dean pulled out John's journal and handed it to Sam, who opened it.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" The copilot asked, when he entered the back of the plane.

Dean punched him in the face, knocking them down. He pinned the copilot down and put the duct tape over his mouth.

"Wait. What you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him." Amanda shrieked.

"We are gonna talk to him." Dean splashed holy water on the copilot's skin, which sizzled.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?" Amanda shrieked again. She made a move to help the copilot. Hannah grabbed her and held her close.

"They know what they're doing." Hannah said holding her.

"Hannah, we need her calm. Get her outside the curtain." Sam told his Whitelighter.

Hannah nodded and began to escort Amanda outside the curtain.

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Hannah?" Sam asked.

"I got it. I got it." Hannah said leaving and taking Amanda with her.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him." Dean yelled at his brother.

" _Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Domino_ —" Sam chanted.

The Demon broke free, briefly, and hit them both, until Dean managed to subdue it again. Sam opened his mouth to pick up where he left off. The Demon knocked Dean off again and pulled the tape of its mouth he grabbed Sam by the collar.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" The Demon hissed.

Dean grabbed and hit the Demon again as Sam sat there, stunned.

"Sam!" Dean ordered his brother.

Sam recovered quickly and began to read again. He put the book down and helped Dean pin down the Demon; who kicked the book into the aisle.

"I got him!" Sam said.

As soon as Sam grabbed the copilot, the Demon exited his body and disappeared into a vent.

"Where'd it go?" Sam asked,

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it."

SPN

The plane dipped and heaved violently. Hannah held on the Amanda and deposited her into a seat. Sam struggled to retrieve the book as Dean splayed himself against the exit door, screaming.

"Hannah! If this goes south can you orb the plane to the ground!?" Sam screamed from the ground.

"No, I can't it's too big and conspicuous!" She yelled making her way to the copilot. "Just finish the exorcism!"

Sam managed to grab the book and read the rest of the exorcism. A bright electrical charge ran through the entire plane, which leveled out.

Around the plane people asked each other if they were okay. Amanda got up from the seat Hannah put her in and sighed. Dean came out from the curtain. Hannah came out from behind the curtain holding a half conscious copilot, and Sam stood up.

SPN

AIRPORT

The plane had made an emergency landing back to the airport. All the passengers from the flight were disembarking to an area filled with uniformed agents, paramedics, FBI, and the FAA. The copilot was seated in a wheelchair with a blanket around him, being questioned by an FAA agent.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened?" The agent asked.

"I don't know. I was walking through the airport, then it all goes blank. I don't even remember getting on the plane." The copilot said. "I think I remember this girl, an angel… she had gold coming from her hands."

Amanda sat near the copilot being question by FBI agent.

"Anything else?" The FBI agent asked.

"No, that's all." She said. She looked off to the side and saw Sam, Dean, and Hannah standing across the way and mouthed "Thank you."

The three of them nodded, "Let's get out of here." Dean suggested.

They headed to the exit.

"You okay?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam stopped and turned, "Dean, it knew about Jessica."

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was." Dean told his brother.

"Yeah." Sam muttered unconvincingly.

"Sam, this demon… it knew _of_ Jessica. It wasn't there when she died. There is virtually no way that demon could know what's going on, Dean's right." Hannah said kindly.

"Come on," Dean said leading his brother out of the airport.

SPN

AIRPORT

"Nobody knows what you boys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry shook each of their hands, "Your dad's gonna be real proud."

"Well see you around, Jerry." Sam said.

Dean began to head off, then stopped. "You know, Jerry."

"Yeah."

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for, like, six months."

"Your dad gave it to me." Jerry said with a confused expression.

"What?" Sam said shocked.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. Right after I got the idea to call you guys. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." Jerry said.

SPN

AIRPORT ACCESS

A plane with a red maple leaf on the tail flew overhead.

"That doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam said.

Dean dialed the number. As the voice message began, he turned it so Sam could hear too.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help." John said.

Hannah had been long gone; orbed away as soon as she could. Sam fumed and got in the Impala. Dean followed; getting into the driver's seat, and they drove odd. Dean picked the music as the Impala drove away.

SPN

 _So that's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter to come soon. Standard disclaimer; I don't own Supernatural. Credit to the creators. Happy reading. Sorry it took so long; I'll try to be better next time._


End file.
